Shade's Hollow
by NJPickleFiend
Summary: Shade's Hollow is a sanctuary for lovers of Halloween, but when Bella's mother goes missing, she turns to the only one who could possibly provide answers: Skeleton Jack. Now Bella must find her mother and discover her destiny as Jack's Spirit Dancer.
1. Beliefs

**My first Nightmare story. Read and review. On a note, the song below is one that I made up myself, and it took a damn long time. The inspiration came from "Kill the Beast" from **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, not the chorus of that song, but the melody of the verses. It's to be sung like that until the last verse, which has a slower tempo, rises, pauses, then rises again for the final words. I really hope that made sense to you. The beginning of this chapter is based off of the beginning of **_**Hocus Pocus**_**.**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**__In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 1:** Beliefs

_"On a crisp Autumn night,_

_When the moon is high and bright,_

_The impossible becomes reality._

_Though you try as you might,_

_You'll soon be in for a fright_

_For it's the closest that our worlds can ever be._

_"For the ghouls roam the streets,_

_Ever searching for the treats_

_That will satisfy their ever-present greed._

_And the spirits in the skies_

_Dwell among us in disguise,_

_Spilling forth from dark places where they've been freed._

_"But don't pay them any heed._

_Let them do their evil deeds,_

_For there's a greater threat from which to watch your back._

_Do not think to be brave._

_He has risen from his grave,_

_The King of Hallow's Eve whom they call . . ._

_"Skeleton Jack!"_

"BOO!" the teacher shouted, jumping into a few of his female students' faces as they chittered to themselves, screaming and laughing in good humor. His blond hair was bound at the nape of his neck by a rubber band, letting a good six inches of hair hang down his back. Though he had a very sophisticated look when serious, the light in his grey eyes gave him a boyish look, even with his glasses. He stalked around the room, sinisterly. "Beware of Skeleton Jack! When the moon is full this Halloween, it may just be His skeletal face you see outside your window!"

"Mr. Spectre, Skeleton Jack is a myth passed down from the founders of Shade's Hollow," a rebellious youth with spiky red hair interrupted, smugly, "He's an old wive's tale to tell naughty children who misbehave. _Be back before dark or Skeleton Jack will eat your soul!_ What a bunch of baloney."

William Spectre straightened, staring at the teen with an amused expression. "Oh, is he now? A wive's tale, says you? Then am I to assume you do not believe in the spirits of the world hereafter, Mr. Trevis?"

Troy Trevis rolled his eyes. "There's no such things as spirits," he said, simply, putting one earphone in his ear, only to have it be pulled out and off his person by Mr. Spectre. He glared at his teacher, who simply dangled the earpiece in front of his, smiling amusedly.

"I suppose you believe that there's no such things as rules, either, Mr. Trevis. This becomes mine and Mrs. Moonblood will see you after school today. You can have this back when your parent comes for it." Troy snorted and put his head down. Mr. Spectre continued to walk around the room until he was standing before another desk. He carefully lifted the book out of the hands of the young girl who'd been reading it and, without losing the page she was on, began to read aloud. " _' "Oh, what a night is this that even the stars dare not show themselves, hidden behind the grey clouds in fright? Why, dear Moon, are you my one companion on this hallowed night of nights? And what youth is this that dares speak my name in vain? Foolish one, do you not know who I am? Why, you've every right to be frightened, for you are in the presence of the Pumpkin King of the town of Hallow's Eve, the Master of Fright! Speak, dear youth who hath spake my name and spat in utter defiance against me. Tell me, are you unafraid now? Run back to your parents and never once utter my name again, lest you provoke the wrath of Skeleton Jack!" ' _"

The room fell silent as their teacher recited the passage from the book, staring at the girl who calmly stared up at him, waiting patiently for her book to be returned. Her teacher pushed his spectacles further up his nose, staring down at the book with an amused expression, not at all reprimanding. He chuckled and returned the book to her. "_The Legend of Skeleton Jack._ How very fitting, Miss Wraith," he said, patting her head and smiling cheerily. "If only _some_ people," he threw over his shoulder at the still-sulking Troy, "were as dedicated to tradition as you."

Troy waved a hand in the air. "Only stories!"

Mr. Spectre turned back to stare at the girl, smiling again. "Then again, I suppose it fits. You _are_ the Spirit Dancer for the festival this year, after all, Bella. I'll have you know that I'm going to come see it once again, as will all the rest of the town. Shade's Hollow is very lucky to have you." He winked at her.

Isabella Wraith, Bella for short, was a junior at the school, with pale skin, long, wavy black hair and cat-like amber eyes. She was tall, just under six feet, and skinny, making many people crack jokes about her last name. _"You should be renamed Skeleton," _they all said, _"Then you could be Jack's Queen!"_

She cocked her head, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Of course, Mr. Spectre." Just then, the bell rang, causing the students to jump from their seats as though they were on fire. The flurry of activity ceased as they left the room. Troy waited for Bella in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Miss Wraith, a word with you, please," Mr. Spectre called after her, causing her to turn and walk towards him. He was sitting against a corner of his desk, arms and legs crossed, casually. He lifted his head in Troy's direction. "Run along to detention, Mr. Trevis. Bella will see you afterwards." Troy rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door, down the hall.

Mr. Spectre turned a tender gaze to Bella and held out his arms, which she stepped into. "I'm so proud of you, Bella," he said, a hand lingering on the side of her arm. "You've always been like a daughter to me. I'm very sorry about what happened to your parents. They would be proud of you, too. How are your aunts treating you?"

"They're fine," Bella said, "After the festival, Aunt Elle wants you over for dinner."

"After midnight? Would that be considered breakfast?" Mr. Spectre asked, causing them both to laugh.

"And Aunt Emily says that she's going to finally beat you at President," Bella said, and they both laughed again.

"I'd like to see her try!" Mr. Spectre exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. He suddenly became serious. "Are you nervous?"

Bella nodded and sighed, hanging her head. The memory of three Halloweens past still lingered with her, after all this time.

"Bella, are you sure you're ready for this?" He gazed at her sadly. "What happened to Mia . . ." He took a sharp breath in through his nose upon saying the name. " . . . What happened to your mother that night . . . Oh, Bella, she's in a better place now." He took Bella in his arms again, trying to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Bella nodded, holding herself a distance from him to look at him. "Shade's Hollow hasn't held the festival in three years. Skeleton Jack hasn't been celebrated and he deserves it. I want to do it for Mom." Mr. Spectre went to speak, but she put two fingers to his lips, and spoke in a conspirator's whisper, "Jack didn't take Mom, Uncle Will, it was something else. I don't know who or what, but I know in my heart that it wasn't him. Jack wouldn't do that. He represents All Hallow's Eve and everything sacred and good. He's everything that Shade's Hollow needs." She pulled her hand back and Will Spectre sighed, smiling.

"You look so much like your mother, Bella. I look at you and I can see her there," he said, passing his hand over her hair.

Bella smiled. "She's with me and in me, Uncle. I feel her all the time. She's somewhere out there, but she's still watching out for me," she said, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Well, I should go. Aunt Elle and Aunt Emily are making my costume for the ceremony. I don't want to keep them waiting. They're excited about it."

"Alright. Take care Bella," Mr. Spectre waved as she jogged out of the room and down the hall. She continued on out of the school, until she was walking down the road that wound past the old cemetery. She sighed to herself as she walked along.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" Troy said, suddenly appearing beside her. She turned to him, startled, and glared.

"Troy, you're supposed to be in detention," she said, stopping in her tracks.

"Bella, you don't honestly believe that demons came and took your mother away from you, do you?" Troy said, changing directions with the conversation. Bella jolted in her place, taken aback. As soon as she got her bearings, she glared at him, harder.

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation with Mr. Spectre!" she scolded, furious, "You had no right!"

"Bella, don't you hear what people are saying? They're calling your entire family nuts. Your father came and caused some sort of distraction so he could sneak away with your mother. She didn't just disappear; that's impossible." Troy glared right back.

"How can you even say that, Troy? I thought you were more mature than that." She continued walking, fury present in her every step, but he grabbed ahold of her arm and jerked her to a stop, forcing her to turn around. His eyes blazed defiantly.

"You just can't deal with the fact that your mother left you to be with your father," Troy snarled at her, "You're denying it to yourself. It happens all the time to kids like us, but we're powerless to stop it. It's not your fault she did what she did, but we can do nothing about it. Dressing up the truth with pretty, imaginative lies doesn't do any good. They're always ugly, always."

Bella pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Is that what you think, too, Troy?" Her voice was soft, low, hurt. She was done arguing. "That I'm making up some story because I feel empty inside? Because I'm denying something that I say happened, and that I'm too damaged to see the truth? I know what I saw!" Her voice rose, tears close to breaking loose. Her voice became shaky, unsteady. "I know what happened! My father never came back to take her away; my father is dead! He died long ago!"

Troy advanced on her, but pulled up short when he saw the tears glimmering in her yellow eyes. Regret flooded him and his throat went dry. Waves of guilt washed over him. He reached out to her. "Bella . . . Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did," she accused, backing away. "You meant every word." The tears that she had been holding back were now spilling down her pale cheeks and she was unable to stop them. Her show of weakness, of vulnerability.

"Bella . . ."

"No, go away!" Bella screamed, running away down the street.

Troy attempted to pursue her. "Bella, please!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, disappearing in the distance. She turned into the graveyard, pushing past the gate and closing it behind her, convinced that he was still chasing her when, in truth, he'd stopped long ago. She sprinted past all of the gravestones, tripping on the cobblestone path that wound around them. She sprinted past Jack's Forest and the King's Archway, the site where the ceremony would take place. She went to the farthest corner, where the forest thinned into light woods, and escaped through a hole in the fence large enough for her to squeeze through. She continued running until she found the barren dirt path that wound through the woods, all the way to her aunts' house. By then, she was walking, wiping her face with her dirty hands, leaving smudges.

As she walked into the house, her aunts noticed that something was wrong immediately. They'd always been sensitive to her feelings. They held her as she cried, listened to her story, and dried her tears. The rest of the day was spent fixing her costume, and by evening, she'd forgotten all about the day's events. She turned her gaze to the sky, anticipating the coming festival, only two days away.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. My first draft of this was a bit lacking, because I did it so quickly. Just so you know, Will Spectre is her uncle, which explains the touchy-feely crap there. I showed this to a friend and she was like, "Oh my God, she's going out with her TEACHER!?" But then she read the rest and was all, "Oh, I get it." There was no student-teacher relationship, it was a very close niece-uncle moment. So what really happened to Bella's parents? Why is Troy so pessimistic when it comes to the holiday and why doesn't he believe in Skeleton Jack? And what awaits Bella at the festival? Find out in the next chapter (or coming chapters). Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used in the festival, but they are not needed. Or wanted. I don't own TNBC, but I do own all the OCs, the song I made, and the town of Shade's Hollow. That is, unless there really is a town called Shade's Hollow somewhere in the world. Don't ask where this is, because I don't even know. I just made it up. It's supposed to be like the town in **_**Hocus Pocus**_**, only a bit more traditional, less modern. Let's say it's in the upper East coast, maybe near Salem, Massachusetts. And the town basically worships their patron "saint": Skeleton Jack.**


	2. Festival

**Because I'm anxious to get to the point of the story, I'm making these chapters in advance. And like the final chapter of **_**Chain Letter**_**, on my R.C.S. Inc. account, all of my reviewers will be posted in the final chapter.**

**So thanks to the following: ****Hallow Eve****, ****Dragon-Griot-209****, ****Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix****, ****Chaora 01****, and ****BiggirlSarah**** for reviewing chapter 1! Without your reviews, I would be extremely sad. I love you guys! Keep reviewing!**

**Before I begin, I do not own TNBC; Tim Burton does. I own all the OCs and the fabricated town of Shade's Hollow, which was inspired by **_**Hocus Pocus**_**, **_**Sleepy Hollow**_** and All Hallow's Eve. And if you've noticed, the character's names are based off of supernatural things, i.e. Spectre, Wraith, Moonblood. Well, except for Trevis, who was based off of someone I knew in kindergarten who was named Travis. I only met him in kindergarten and never saw him again. How odd is that?**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 2:** Festival

Bella stared at the mirror, inspecting the face she saw there and hardly believing that it was her own reflection. Her black hair was now streaked with orange and the dark eyeshadow and mascara she wore made her eyes seem all the more yellow. Her natural paleness didn't help, of course, but that was never something she could help.

Her home-made outfit seemed to be a cross between a belly dancer's garb and a jester's outfit. It consisted of a thin, black satin shirt with sheer puffed sleeves-the left sleeve, orange, and the right, black-that hung off her arms, revealing her pale, bare shoulders, and cutting off two inches below her breasts, showing off her flat stomach and ribs. Her baggy, low-riding pants were made of silk; the left leg was black and the right was orange (the opposite of her top). A black silk scarf with orange trim was tied around her waist to help keep them up, for she was so skinny that without it they would just fall off. Her ballet flats were also two different colors; the left was orange and the right was black. Various gold, shackle-like bangles adorned her wrists and many rings decorated her fingers. Her aunt Elle had tied a matching scarf around her head, exactly like the one around her waist while her other aunt, Emily, painted her fingernails black.

"Oh, dear, you look beautiful!" Elle gushed over her, adjusting the pants that were slipping down Bella's waist.

"I look like a goth in the Sixties. . ."

"Elle!" Emily cried, "Oh, Elle, I found it! I found it!" She rushed into the room, making Bella wonder when she'd left; she hadn't noticed. She stood before Bella, something clutched in her hands. Emily smiled, heaving a great sigh. "Bella, this is a sacred relic that was said to have belonged to the first Spirit Dancer, over three hundred years ago, used in summoning the King of All Hallow's Eve. It was given to our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother to keep it safe."

"Keep it safe?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. It's magic was so strong that when she summoned the King of Hallow's Eve, demons and spirits from his world came to terrorize the town. So the Spirit Dancer, our ancestor Rosalie Wishap, with the help of the King, locked away the creatures. It's said that the King himself told her to keep it safe. The Spirit Dancer, in turn, gave it to her daughter, Maria." Emily looked at Elle, who smiled.

"Our great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

Emily glanced down at the relic. "Our family kept it safe and never used it . . . until . . ." She frowned at the memory of three years ago. "Bella, your mother was wearing it when she disappeared. When the festival had ended and we went to look for her in the King's Forest, we found it laying on a cut tree trunk. Since then . . . we've guarded it.

"But Skeleton Jack cannot be neglected. We haven't celebrated the festival in three years. We owe it to him to have this festival. Perhaps he can answer our questions." She smiled. "We believe we should put it to use."

Bella nodded. "Do you really believe that the King brought those creatures with him?" she asked.

"Oh, come now, Bella," Elle laughed. "Now _that's_ just a story. Here." She took the object from Emily and handed it to Bella.

Bella fingered the medallion gently. It was in the shape of a bat with its wings outstretched. The pendant was beautifully detailed; it looked as though it could come to life and fly away. Her eyes began to tear up. "It's so beautiful." She embraced her aunts who then aided her in putting it on.

They each looked at their reflections in the mirror. Elle and Emily exchanged smiles behind Bella's back. "_Now _you're the Spirit Dancer." Bella turned to them. "Come on, let's not keep the townsfolk waiting."

* * *

Night had fallen earlier than expected. Music rang out through the streets as colorful lights were lit to guide the spirits on their way home. Young kids in costume went door-to-door for their late night Trick-or-Treating, and they became fewer as the night wore on. The hustle-and-bustle increased as Bella approached the town square. Strings of lanterns illuminated the way that the parade would follow through town, through the winding streets towards the graveyard.

Tables were set up in the square for vendors while drinks were being passed around. People of all ages from all over town gathered to pay respect to the dead and to praise the King of Halloween. Bella stared around her at the many people high with excitement, hooting and hollering, pushing their way past.

Escorted by her two aunts, Bella made her way to the very center of the square, where she knew the Mayor would be, where she knew she would be shown off to everyone, up upon the raised platform, where she knew her journey would begin.

**Wow, second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had to do a lot of revisions. I wish I could have explained the outfit a little better; I feel like there was too much detail, but I had to explain it how I saw it in my head. To ****Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix****, eventually, I will explain just what a Spirit Dancer is (it's in an upcoming chapter, but I have to reread and revise it to make it make more sense) soon.**

**I also want to thank my friend, Sasha, for giving me **_**Nightmare Before Christmas**_** slippers for Christmas. Now I have Jack on my feet! Lol! Merry late Christmas and please review!**


	3. Ceremony

**Chapter 3 at last! Now, I know I'm updating early, because only 3 people have reviewed for chapter 2 (thus far, anyway) but the last chapter wasn't really . . . substantial . . . so I'm giving you all this chapter as a gift because I love my reviewers dearly. I want the story to progress!**

**This is where things start moving. Up until now, none of the NBC characters have appeared, but one has been mentioned (you all should know who that is). I'm not giving away any details, you have to read and find out what happens. I don't own TNBC; Tim Burton and Disney does. I only own my OCs and Shade's Hollow.**

**Thank you so much to ****Kittisbat****, ****Dragon-Griot-209****, and SakuraFlame10 for reviewing!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!**_** I have a **_**SEQUEL**_** planned, and a preview chapter typed up, but I'm going to wait until this fanfic gets to be a bit more popular before I publish it. And it WILL be published on my DeviantArt account **

**( k i t s u n e a n d k a o n a s h i . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m )**

**You'll have to take out the spaces. And ****I will notify you all on my Fanfiction profile**** when the preview chapter is up, okay? Please take the time to read my profile as often as you can and stay tuned for that!**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 3:** Ceremony

Bella stared around her at the faces lightened with merriment and entertainment, who didn't notice her until she passed. Each face turned, sighted her, and grew quiet as they stared at her passing form. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as they made way for her and her escorts. From the crowd, Will Spectre stepped out and followed in line behind his sisters. Bella didn't turn to acknowledge him, but she knew he was there. The music had died down, leaving only the hushed whispers of the curious and downright nosey.

She was led over to the Mayor, who regarded her with wary eyes. Everyone was being uncharacteristically solemn. They, too, remembered the tragedy of three years past. The Mayor was a short, plump man with curly brown hair and a wire-thin mustache on his rounded face. As she approached, he gave her a small, meek smile and reached for her hand. She took it as he led her up the wooden steps of the platform. She gazed out over the many faces that had gathered. Hiding behind the trees, she could see Troy's pale form, with his white-blond hair spiked in every direction, watching her from a distance.

* * *

Troy watched as Bella walked through the parting crowd. She was so beautiful, he told himself, like a goddess hidden in a mortal body, but then again, hadn't she always been beautiful to him? Ever since he'd moved to the town, in the sixth grade, he'd watched her and wanted her in secret; in the years that followed, his feelings had intensified.

Troy, however, had been raised by a corrupt, abusive father who'd taught him that love was a fake emotion. To Asher Trevis, women were there to please and work for the male. His death had little effect on Troy, but his father's ways still lingered. Love had no meaning; lust slammed into him hard, causing him to yearn for her with an almost carnal need. Still, for her own protection, he felt the need to keep a distance from her.

Troy wasn't a bad kid; he'd just been raised improperly. His mother couldn't correct the damage done by Asher, but she'd done her best to try to explain a woman's values and morals. Troy wanted Bella for himself, but he couldn't bear to see her hurt, like his father had hurt his mother.

Troy gazed enviously at the Mayor. Bella looked so fragile, so easily breakable with her small, delicate hand in the Mayor's plump, meaty one. It was like watching a lamb being led to the slaughter house. Instinct caused alarm to race through him at these thoughts; she was being led to her doom. He didn't understand why, but a voice was telling him so.

He shook his head. No. That would never happen. It was only a stupid ritual to appease a nonexistent god. Or a demon, he thought, grimly. Once again, he shook his head. He didn't believe in demons. He didn't believe in ghosts. And he most certainly didn't believe in Skeleton Jack.

* * *

After a slight pause, the Mayor cleared his throat and put on a cheerful smile. "My dear people, tonight is All Hallow's Eve!" This earned a cheer from the crowd. "Three years ago, we put a stop to this festival because we were afraid, but we have nothing to fear anymore!" Another cheer erupted as the people voiced their excitement. "Jack, the King of All Hallow's Eve, is smiling down on us all. We are His children, and He, our patron saint, deserves the chance to come out on this, His night! Tonight, we give praise with our new Spirit Dancer, Bella Wraith!" The crowd burst into applause, causing Bella to blush, demurely, and duck her head.

The Mayor waited for the applause to die down before he spread his arms out. "Let the Summoning Ceremony . . . begin!" Once again, the crowd erupted into fiery noise as Jack O'Lanterns were passed around and the parade formation began to assemble. Bella was escorted through town with the Mayor before her, her aunts on either side of her, her uncle behind her, and the rest of the town following behind. The townsfolk began to sing the old folk song in honor of the King.

_"Oh, Hallow's Eve,_

_Thy grand parade_

_Through crowded streets_

_Where feasts are laid,_

_The spirits sing_

_A coming song_

_And boldly march_

_The whole night long._

_Taran-taran_

_Taran-taran_

_Oh, Hallow's Eve_

_Thy golden sun_

_Doth set upon_

_The night begun._

_The demons flock,_

_Frolic and play,_

_To celebrate_

_The end of Day._

_Taran-taran_

_Taran-taran_

_Oh, spirits lost_

_Without a home,_

_Be welcomed in,_

_No longer roam._

_We sing our praise_

_To you, our guests,_

_And guide your souls_

_To eternal rest._

_Taran-taran_

_Taran-taran_

_Taran-taran_

_Taran-taran-taran . . ."_

The throng sang out as they marched through the empty streets, guided by the lanterns strung about to lead the way. Smiles and tears of joy adorned the faces of the people. They sang in rich merriment, all except Bella, who marched on straight-faced, determination plain on her face. Secretly, she knew that something was about to happen, something that would change her life; for good or bad, she could not tell.

* * *

Troy lingered behind the trees, keeping out of the orange glow of the lights and well hidden in the shadows of the forest, watching Bella as she marched on. He had a plan. Before anything happened that he couldn't control, he would spirit Bella away as he believed her father to have done to her mother. One way or another, he vowed that she would not have to deal with any more regret and guilt that so heavily weighed down on her shoulders.

Let her think what she likes, he thought. There is no such thing as Skeleton Jack.

_"Here the sire may serve the dam,_

_Here the master takes his meat._

_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_Utters one despairing bleat._

_Poor young maiden,_

_For the thrill on your tongue_

_Of stolen sweets,_

_You will have to pay the bill,_

_Tangled in the winding sheets._

_Serve the meal and serve the maid._

_Serve the master so that when_

_Tables, plans, and maids are laid,_

_Don Juan triumphs_

_Once again!"_

* * *

Bella began to count her steps in her head; each step brought her closer to her fate. But just what was her fate? She felt a sudden sinking in her stomach. What would happen once she reached the graveyard and the ceremonial site? Would he mother's fate become hers as well, or would nothing happen and let her go on with her life? A delicate hand strayed to the pendant at her neck. Could the story behind it be true?

"I'll just have to see," she told herself as she marched along. The parade snaked through the graveyard until they finally arrived at the very back, where the grass was replaced with crumbling stone and surrounded by large pillars, moss-covered and decrepit as they were. There was no fence here, only the gateway that led to the old forest, the King's Forest.

Raising his hands, the Mayor turned and addressed the crowd. "Citizens! I must say that I am proud to once again stand before the King's Archway. May Skeleton Jack look in favor upon His Dancer and bring us good fortune for the future. May he smile upon her and bear us no ill will for our three years of neglect to honor tradition." The throng hung their heads in respect and shame.

The Mayor looked down upon Bella as she clutched her aunts' hands and they whispered confidence in her ears, and he gestured for her to come forward. Bella gazed at her family one last time before nodding. Emily and Elle let her go, and Will briefly placed his hand on her shoulder. As she walked away, he let it slide off and drop to his side.

Bella stepped forward with slow, deliberate yet cautious steps. She felt her hands tremble and clenched them to make them stop. Was he mother as nervous then as she was now? She raised her head to gaze into the Old Forest, Jack's Forest. She took a deep breath and held her arms out in front of her.

"No, Bella! Wait!" cried a voice. Whirling around, she watched as Troy emerged from the crowd, dashing past her family to stand before the stone ground.

"Troy?"

"Bella, listen to reason, will you?" he exclaimed, "Do you honestly believe that what happened then is connected to this ceremony?"

"We've talked about this before, Troy," Bella stated, angry tears forming in her eyes. "Don't ever speak of my mother. If you don't like what I believe, you can just leave." She turned and, ignoring him, began to dance.

She lifted her arms in the air, in an arc, before bringing them down, swiftly, letting them linger. Spinning on her heel, she let them out, not controlling them. She let the momentum take them, let the rhythm control her movement, let the pounding of the drums and the music lead her. She spun and glided across the hallowed ground, her intricate, exotic costume trailing behind her every move, mirroring her.

Lifting his hands to the sky, the Mayor cried, "The Spirit Dancer!"

Bella twirled, bringing her hands up as if to cradle the sky, brought them down and crossed them over her chest as she kneeled and bowed her head to the forest, then sprang up to deftly jump to her left, kick out her feet and spin on one leg, back up, spin in a circle, letting her feet work their magic. All the while, her arms flowed with liquid grace, up, down, around, twisting and turning, bending, lifting again. She turned and bowed once again to the forest, twirled out, her arms spread out, and paused.

"_Bella!_" Troy growled, rushing up and grasping her wrist. She turned to face him, eyes wide in disbelief and fear, but he continued, fire in his eyes and acid in his voice. "**There is no Skeleton Jack!**"

The wind picked up and lightning flashed, thunder booming loudly in the air. The crowd trembled and screamed in response, eyes darting around, everywhere. Beneath them, the ground moved and shifted. Bella glanced from Troy's enraged face to the forest; she could see something, some shadow, moving through the trees. Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky in jagged forks, a spectacular, frightening display. A voice boomed from the forest.

_"Oh, what a night is this that even the stars dare not show themselves, hidden behind the grey clouds in fright?"_

The townsfolk, in a panic-induced rush, began to flee the graveyard. Shadows moved within the forest as the wind continued to plough through the trees, scattering the dry, dying leaves upon its swift currents.

_"Why, dear Moon, are you my one companion on this hallowed night of nights?"_

Bella's eyes widened in utter horror as the realization set in. She knew what was coming. She stood, frozen in place, staring into the darkness while Troy still grasped her arm. He, too, gazed out at the forest with narrowed eyes, shaking his head as though he were trying to deny what was happening.

_"And what youth is this that dares speak my name in vain?"_ A tall, thin figure approached from the blanketing darkness. _"Foolish one, do you not know who I am?"_

Troy's eyes widened in terror upon beholding the form of the one whom he mocked, Skeleton Jack, himself, with his white skull and a stitched grin now turned down into a malevolent frown. His eye sockets narrowed and glared at Troy, who could only stare back with his mouth agape. Jack fully emerged from the Old Forest, causing the crowd to shriek in terror and run away.

_"Why, you've every right to be frightened, for you are in the presence of the Pumpkin King of the town of Hallow's Eve, the Master of Fright!"_ He pointed a long, bony finger at Troy, and his tone grew sarcastic and mocking. _"Speak, dear youth who hath spake my name and spat in utter defiance against me. Tell me, are you unafraid now? Run back to your parents and never once utter my name again, lest you provoke the wrath of Skeleton Jack!"_

Troy let Bella's arm go and fled into the night, never once looking back at the nightmarish form of Skeleton Jack.

**The first draft of this chapter was much longer, because I'd originally combined the third and fourth chapters, but then I decided to separate them. But this is pretty long, huh? I made a **_**lot**_** of revisions. Wow.**

**The first song there is one I made myself. The second belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber; it's from **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, the musical/2004 movie.**

**So, please continue to review! I need them in order to update. It's just how it works.**


	4. Recitations

**This chapter used to be the end of the last, but it became too long, so I made it its own chapter. It is . . . slightly shorter than chapter 3, but I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to Halloween29, Kittisbat, Dragon-Griot-209, and Chaora 01 for reviewing! Yes, I know, my updating has been weird, but I suppose that the fact that this fanfic gets reviews in itself is a miracle, because this is not a JackSally, it is a JackOC. For some strange reason, no one likes JackOCs except me and a few other people. Is it so wrong? Just because Sally has left the fanfic world mysteriously, does that mean Jack cannot love again? I don't think so, this sort of thing happens all the time (well, to some people...) and anyways we should think of different possibilities instead of lingering with the same old cliches . . . Not saying JackSally isn't a beautiful couple, they are, but perhaps we need to think outside the box.  
**

**That's it. Please review.**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 4:** Recitations

Skeleton Jack's haunting gaze penetrated Troy, even as he ran from the hallowed ground, and followed him until he was finally out of sight. The King of the Night cackled wildly, his skull raised to the sky in triumph. His voice was high and piercing.

Emily, Elle, and Will stayed in place, frozen in shock and horror as they gazed upon Him. They dropped to their knees while the Mayor took his hat from his head and hid his face in it, shuddering in fright.

Jack smirked, his long, thin arms and bony hands snaking around the pillars as he leaned forward and used them for support. He watched the rest of the townsfolk leave, then turned his head to stare at Bella, who stood motionless, a living statue, and stared up at him with wide eyes.

He leaned down, putting himself directly in front of her, making his head level with hers. She gasped in fright and took a step back. Reaching out, he brushed a hand against her cheek and watched as she froze up, not backing away and letting him do so. "My dear," he spoke, his voice no longer spiteful and booming, "That was a wonderful performance on your part. I could watch you dance for years and never grow tired of it." He chuckled to himself, straightening and looking back down at her.

"_ 'The King of the Night came to the Spirit Dancer's performance in the guise of a beggar man,' _" Jack recited the story from heart, "_ 'He watched as she came to him, believing him to be simply an elderly man, but when she approached, the King threw off his disguise and stood before her in all his glory. "Dancer, oh Dancer," said the King, "lift your arms into the air and shine in the light of the moon. The night is yours, and I am eager to watch you perform. Dance for me, my Spirit Dancer, and let me gaze upon thy beauty."' _"

Bella silently questioned it all. Was this some rite of passage? Some test? She knew the story of the Spirit Dancer, the very first Summoner of Hallow's Eve's King. She took a deep breath and replied, " _'The Spirit Dancer, upon learning of the King's trick, gave a frightened cry. "But, oh, my King, I cannot dance for thee, for I am a mere peasant in thy presence. Hear me, I would dance for you, but thou art a King, and I, a meager dancer. We are too different. I would dance for you for the love that doth dwell in my heart for you, my King. It burns so strongly that I dare not control it, lest it consume me whole. I beseech thee, my lord, thy presence has given me all that I need, and more than I deserve."' _"

Jack smile, approvingly. " _'Then, lifting his arms in the air, the terrible King cried, "Dancer, I beg of thee, deny thy heart no longer! If thy love burns hotter than the fires of Hell, let it burn! Let it blaze! Let thy passion overcome thee and wash over me, so that I may feel for myself thy devotion. We are not so different, you and I. Have we not dreams, hopes, desires? Do we not both dwell on this Earth? We are the same. Though I breathe no longer, each breath thou takest is a breath for me. Though I have no heart, I have a place for myself in thine."' _"

" _'The Dancer blushed and bowed, innocent and petite. "My King, my heart is yours. Take it, for it has always belonged to thee, but promise me never to cast it aside, broken and torn, for even in my despair, I will love thee. The pain shall burn harsh and unforgiving, and I should wish for a swift death to end it." The Dancer turned to flee, but the Demon King of Hallow's Eve grasped her arm and forced her to stay, embracing her with his own lifeless body and bending his head to taste her sweet, living flesh. Then, whisking her away to his home, he made her his Queen and bade her stay, and under their rule, their kingdom prospered.' _"

Tears had begun to sting the corners of Bella's eyes, but she knew that it was from the beauty of the legend and not from fear. She was no longer afraid as she stood before the very legend Himself, gazing down at her with silent pride and admiration. He clapped his skeletal hands together softly. "Well done," he stated, then reached out to offer her his hand. "I've come to take you with me."

Bella lifted her tearful eyes to meet his gaze, bright droplets glistening on her eyelashes. "Where?" she whispered.

"Why, to Halloween!" Jack exclaimed, gracefully bringing his arm back and gently brushing the tips of his fingers to his hollow chest. "My home, where you belong."

Bella glanced back at her family, who gazed at her with fear evident in their eyes. Fear and reverence for the King. Fear for her. Fear of losing her. She turned back to Skeleton Jack, shaking her head slowly. "There must be some mistake. _This_ is my home."

Jack frowned, saddened by her denial. "But you are my Spirit Dancer, aren't you? No one else could have summoned me here." He suddenly started at something and bent close to her to examine the pendant around her neck. He gently cupped the bat with his left hand. "Where did you get this?"

Bella tried not to recoil from the skeleton who seemed to be a bit too close to her chest for comfort as he inspected the bat amulet. "It . . . it was given to my family to keep safe . . . by Rosalie Wishap . . ."

The Halloween King narrowed his eyes and stood to his full height. "Rosalie was my ancestor's Spirit Dancer. There's no mistake. If you are descended from her, then you _are _my Spirit Dancer." He let out a sigh, smiling sadly. "I've waited for your arrival for a hundred years."

"One hundred years?" Bella echoed, her throat suddenly dry.

"Oh, of course, you couldn't have been born yet," Skeleton Jack chuckled, "But since the amulet was entrusted to you for this ceremony, I had to come. This amulet was what called me. I could not appear without it present."

"But . . ." Bella worried her lower lip with her teeth, "My mother . . ." She glanced again at her aunts, tears blurring her vision. "Three years ago, my mother was the Spirit Dancer for the festival. She wore this pendant to that ceremony then. She . . ." She gasped and shuddered at the memory. Elle cried out and tried to rush to her niece's side, but Will grasped her gently and held her. "My mother disappeared. My aunts found the pendant lodged in a tree stump. We searched for a long time, but she never turned up. She wasn't in any of the neighboring towns. The searches came up empty."

Jack frowned and turned away slightly. "I'm . . . sorry."

"I'd believed that maybe, somehow, you'd been responsible . . . but you're a good King. You wouldn't do such a thing."

Jack suddenly turned back to her, his eyes narrowed. "How do you know that? How do you know I'm not a terrible King?"

"I've said it before," Bella stated, starting to get a hold on herself and on her emotions, "You represent everything we want Hallow's Eve to be. You are sacred and you have no reason to take an innocent." Jack was taken aback, drawing back into the darkness of the forest. He contemplated her answer for a moment before he approached her, taking her chin in his hand and drawing himself close to her face. She gasped in surprise and stared back at him.

"What was your mother's name?" he asked.

"Amelia Wraith," Bella answered. Jack stared at her for a moment longer before asking,

"And yours?"

"Bella." She tried her best to breath evenly and as shallow as possible, but her attempt to reduce drawing attention to herself was hard to achieve when he had his sights directly locked on her. "You didn't take my mother . . . did you?" Her voice was the barest whisper. She had to know. She didn't want to believe that the one responsible for her mother's disappearance was the legend before her, but she had to hear it for herself.

Jack paused and released her. "No, I didn't take your mother." He turned away from her and took a few steps towards the forest, then paused and leaned against one of the pillars, reflecting. "Without the pendant on this side to act as a bridge, I cannot come here. This is hallowed ground, and entry is only permitted with that amulet." He glanced back at her. "I'd almost given up hope of finding my Spirit Dancer. I could feel the people's waning devotion through these past three years."

"We stopped holding the festival after she disappeared. The town started to believe that you did not look on us with favor and that you took my mother as a warning. I think they believed that if we stopped worshiping altogether, you would be blocked off from our town. Then they began to think that . . . that my father had returned to spirit her away, but I knew that couldn't be true. My father has been dead for a long time."

"I'm sorry, again," Jack stated. He turned to look into the dark interior of the forest, considering some matter he chose to keep silent about. He turned around to face her. "Do you want to find your mother?"

Bella almost stopped breathing altogether. How else could she answer? Her mother had been a sweet, loving, fun, kind, gentle person, loved by the entire town. She was greatly missed, but never as much as Bella missed her. Her life had been so lonely for the past three years. She wanted her back, would do anything to have her back. "Yes."

The tall skeleton once again held out his hand to her, his fingers curled in gentle invitation. "Then come with me to Halloween," he stated softly, "Help me find your mother's captor and bring them to justice."

"How can I possibly help?" Bella asked, miserably. She hung her head, but Jack lifted it with one finger under her chin, making her stare into his hollow eyes.

"I promise you, Bella, I'll explain everything you need to know, and then some. You need to make a decision. We need to leave now if we're to make it back and find your mother." He said it with such sincerity, such passionate sympathy, that Bella could not ignore it. She took a step forward and reached out to Jack's hand.

"Bella!" She turned to gaze at her aunts. Elle had taken a step forward, but they were all still huddled together. "Bella, please don't go with him!" Elle pleaded.

"I have to find Mom, Aunt Elle," Bella replied, tears burning at the corners of her eyes once more. "I always knew that my father did not take her. I knew that Jack didn't take her. I have to find her. Please."

"Isabella Andrea Wraith, don't you go with him!" Emily demanded, meaning to sound stern, however her voice became a mere squeak in the presence of the Halloween King. She became more frightened when Skeleton Jack shifted his gaze to her.

"I promise I'll return," Bella ran to them and embraced them for what may have been the last time. She turned to her uncle and he smiled shakily at her before pulling her into his arms as well. "I told you so," she whispered in his ear as she stepped away and turned towards Jack.

"Take care, my Bella," Will Spectre murmured, waving to her. She returned the gesture, holding back tears that threatened to burst from their ducts. She turned to Jack.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. His fingers curled delicately over hers and pulled her towards him, with him, into the woods, never taking his eyes off her as they both disappeared into the darkness.

"Bella!" Emily and Elle exclaimed as they sprang forth, but wrought iron gates shut before them, closing off the entrance to the King's Forest. They stopped in their tracks as their one and only niece, whom they had come to know as a daughter, vanished into the hands of Skeleton Jack, the King of Halloween. Will walked up behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders, reassuring them both that she would be okay.

**So, this started out really short, and it became really long. This is the reason writers invented the thing called revision. Wonderful tool, isn't it? So, a lot still has to be answered. Why does Troy Trevis hate Halloween so much? If Jack did not take Bella's mother, who or what did? And what awaits Bella in the town of Hallow's Eve? Review and you can find out!**


	5. Musings

**So, this is the last chapter I'd had pre-made, so I'll be back to work with the newer chapters. Of course, this and others to come will definitely need revising. This chapter was originally shorter than the previous chapter was originally. Let's see where this takes us.**

**Thank you to **_**XxKuroxXxNekoxX**_**, **_**Kittisbat**_**, **_**XxYo-YoxX**_**, **_**Dragon-Griot-209**_** (for reviewing the last chapter twice! How does that happen?), and **_**xYuki-Kitsunex**_** on DeviantArt for reviewing and telling me you liked my story. To **_**Kittisbat**_**, I'm so very glad that you decided to read my story. I hope to keep you as a reader and reviewer, and I hope you like the twists the story will bring. On a note, this story is not so much about what happened to Sally **_**(Oops, did I just give something away? Hee hee.)**_** but the sequel deals more with that. Like I said, the sequel will be posted (hopefully soon) on my DeviantArt account (KitsuneandKaonashi), but it all depends on how popular the story has become and how everyone is reviewing. But at this rate, it might go up after **_**Chapter 6**_** comes out (and I just finished chapter 6; it just needs revising and re-editing).**

**Please review! I own the OCs, the idea, but not the nice, original cast of Tim Burton's **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**. If I did, I'm sure it would be much, MUCH different than it is now. :)**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 5: **Musings

"Your uncle seems very level-headed," Jack said as he led Bella further into the dark forest. It seemed that the further in they went, the more the silence ate at their souls, and Skeleton Jack, the very legend Himself, was at a loss for what to say and tried his hardest to make the journey less awkward for the both of them.

Bella nodded, numbly, still too dazed to make sense of the situation. What was happening? Surely she was dreaming. There was just no way that she was being guided through the King's Forest by the one-and-only King of Halloween. She pinched herself numerous times, but each time proved nothing but reality and sharp pain.

"Please speak to me," Jack said, his voice becoming slightly pleading, as though he needed the reassurance that the sound of her voice brought. Did he think this was a dream, too? Were they both dreaming? She didn't think so, after all, how could two different people dream the same thing at the same time and react to the same thing? She was sure she was awake.

"I don't know what to say," Bella replied, softly, demurely.

"Tell me what you're thinking," the King said, drawing her closer to the shelter of his skeletal frame. She shook her head, glancing around.

"This is all so strange," she said, "I keep thinking that I'm dreaming, like I'll wake up in my bed and realize that none of it was real."

"How would that make you feel?" he asked, softly, placing one hand on her waist while he held her hand in his other, and lifting her over a fallen tree with such ease and without so much as a break in stride; he simply walked right over it. She blushed and continued walking, trying not to let it show how that simple gentlemanly gesture affected her.

"Disappointed." She glanced at him, but he turned to look ahead of them, not meeting her gaze. "What do you think happened on that night?"

Jack was silent for a few moments, contemplating his answer. "I'm not sure. Your pendant acts as the bridge to my world and vice versa. As far as I know, only the Spirit Dancers have the power to use it, but I'm not so sure that the Pumpkin King is the only one who can respond."

Bella glanced at him. "Pumpkin King?"

Jack waved it off. "One of my many titles." He glanced at her. "If someone from my world were to have come on that Halloween, with the anticipation that your mother would _wear_ the pendant, I suppose it's possible that the connection would still have gone through. My question is, who would do something so wicked and shameless as to kidnap the Spirit Dancer? I don't believe it could have been Oogie . . ." As he spoke, it seemed that he began speaking less and less to her and more and more to himself, lost somewhere in the deep recesses of his own troubled mind.

"Oogie?"

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. "A former enemy of mine. Mortals nowadays call him the Bogeyman."

Bella did not let his choice of words go unnoticed. She had distinctly heard him say _former_. What did that mean? "What happened to him?" she asked.

His voice became stern as he glared into the darkness ahead of them. "He crossed me twice and had to pay the price." He left it at that, making Bella think twice about questioning him further. It was obviously a subject that was not on good grounds with him.

"What happens when we find my mother?"

"Assuming who-or whatever-took her is keeping her alive?" Jack asked, and immediately regretted it. He turned to her, sensing the effect his unguarded words had on her and sighting the moisture accumulating in her eyes that she tried hard not to show. He softened. "I'm sorry, Bella. I spoke without thinking. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay," she stated, wiping at her tears with her hand. "There were times when I was unsure, but I know . . . She just has to be alive."

Her determination went to him, making him swell with pride for his Spirit Dancer. He turned to stare ahead of him, watching the shadows play tricks in the forest. "Well . . . I'm not sure what we'll do. It's up to you, I suppose, to decide whether or not you want to stay in Halloween with m-_us._" He fumbled over his words, correcting his mistake, but Bella wasn't so sure that it really had been a mistake. Had he meant to say _me_ instead of _us?_ She wasn't sure. Maybe she was imagining things, like the gentleness of his bony hand over hers as he led the way through the darkness. Or how his empty eye sockets seemed to pierce straight through to her soul every time he glanced her way, and the way her heart accelerated when he did. Or how the guiding hand at her waist felt right.

The forest around them seemed to thin out slightly, or more accurately, hollow out. The denseness of the trees was still present, but for the small clearing they came upon. There was a small circle of trees, strange, thick trees that stood out from the rest in the forest of dead plant life. Upon each tree was a door, shaped into a representative symbol of a holiday, such as a heart, a Christmas tree, or a shamrock.

Skeleton Jack led her to the Halloween door, shaped like a pumpkin. He gestured to it. "Just beyond this door, we may find the answers we seek." He opened it for her, grasping her hand and letting his other stray back to her waist to guide her towards the door. Bella stared into the hollow emptiness of the tree, a rush of chill, autumnal wind breezing by her, emanating from the hole. She could see nothing but a black void, not even the other side of the tree was clear. She turned to Jack, fearful.

"Where does it lead?" she asked, warily, like a frightened child.

Jack softened his gaze to stare at her tenderly, his fingers curling around her hand as he gently prodded her and aided her in.

"Halloween," he whispered, "Home."

**Wow, I made a whole bunch of mistakes when I wrote this, but I fixed them. That's what happens when you stay up until midnight retyping. A whole bunch of times, Jack switched genders, so that had to be fixed. Spellchecker doesn't pick up words that are accidentally spelled as another because the word that's spelled may be correct. I wish there was Grammar-checker, but then I'm sure I'd fail the test, anyway. I hope you all liked it. Now things start to get interesting. Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Questions to think about: **_**Who took Amelia Wraith? Is it Oogie or something far worse? What does Bella feel when she's around Jack, and vice versa? Can these feelings be trusted?**_** The answers will be revealed soon, so keep reading!**


	6. Halloween

_**I don't wanna go to work! I don't wanna go to work! They can KISS! MY! ASS! (clap clap clap clap)**_** Ah, the Chicken Dance is so fun . . . As I have said, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO WORK and I feel like shit, but I still have to go, and the play is next week, but I'm still writing! Whoo, go me! Sorta . . .**

**Okay, so, thanks SO MUCH to my reviewers!! **_**Kittisbat****, ****Halloween29****, ****Dragon-Griot-209**_**_,_ and _XxYo-YoxX_****!**

**As I've said, the last chapter was the last pre-made chapter, so this is all from scratch. Then I get to revise and re-edit. Joy of joys. Anyway, here we go. Chapter number 6! It's coming!**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 6:** Halloween

Bella fought the urge to scream as they fell through the dark abyss, autumn leaves swirling around them like dancers in what should have been a nonexistent wind, yet still she felt the caressing breeze ruffle her hair and pull at her body as they spiraled down into the void. She clung to Jack, and he was calm as can be, holding her close while whispering reassurance in her ear and keeping them both upright as they descended into the darkness. She looked into his face, seeing a soft smile pull at the corners of his stitched mouth and a strange light in his eyes as he stared back down at her, holding her gaze.

There was no sound, save for the steady beating of her heart which now sounded loud in her ears. Her cheeks felt hot, but she didn't break the connection of their eyes. He anchored her, kept her from losing her mind when the world seemed to tumble down around her. She only saw him, illuminated somehow in the darkness by some bizarre light that she could not find. She saw him clearly, almost as though seeing him for the first time.

She took him in; his skull, his pin-stripe suit and bat bow tie, his long fingers and small feet, the length of his body and the strength in his grasp as he held her. He was amazing and frightening and charming and overwhelming all at once. He was Halloween and all it stood for. He was goodness and light; he was shadow and darkness, death and danger and mystery. He _was_ Skeleton Jack.

Time seemed to slow as they touched down to the ground and Jack set her on her feet. Darkness surrounded them, but Jack reached out and grasped something, pushing it outward. Bella's vision was flooded by moonlight, bright and blissful compared to the dark interior of the void. Her eyes adjusted to the gray world beyond the hole as Jack helped her out of it. He climbed out and watched her as she took in her surroundings.

Another forest, somehow different, yet oddly familiar in its own strange way, met her sights. She recognized the circle of holiday trees, and turned to see Jack closing the Pumpkin door behind him. He smiled and grasped her by the hand again.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice saturated with awe and amazement.

"The Hinterlands," Jack replied, gesturing to the forest. It was a gray wonderland, the ground patterned with black and white swirling lines and shadows that seemed to be alive. It was beautiful and sinister in its own right. The moon was high and full, shedding light on the gray trees and odd landscape. Jack gave her arm a small tug. "Come this way. It's easy to get lost here, but I know the way."

Bella trusted him. It was the sincerity in his voice and the anticipation and adrenaline coursing through her veins that made her shiver in delight at the thought of this wondrous and strange new world. What would she see? Who would she meet? So many mysteries had yet to be solved . . .

Like her mother's disappearance . . .

Her excitement vanished as swiftly as it had appeared, leaving behind a feeling of sorrow and dread, a sinking in her chest that left Bella without the ability to breathe. She remembered, with a somber sense of duty, why she was here; to find her mother; to pursue her captor.

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, but she shook her head and set her heart against them. Tears wouldn't help her, wouldn't bring her mother back. She had to move forward and cover more ground. Bella held her head high and forced her mind to the here and now instead of lingering on the past. She smiled up at Jack and took his hand.

He gave her an ecstatic grin, stretching straight across his skull, and began to pull her in the direction of a destination only he seemed to know. "Come on, I can't wait to show you the town!" He moved swiftly through the strange world that was the Hinterlands, causing Bella to strengthen her own pace to keep up with his longer strides. He seemed to be all arms and legs; the stories of his appearance hadn't been far off in height, but Bella was still two heads shorter than him.

Remembering the legends, she contemplated his appearance. He'd often been described as skeletal, but one legend had been told that he ruled over and guarded all pumpkins, and the faces on the jack-o-lanterns were supposedly his, so he was named Jack. It was also said that he had a pumpkin for a head, and earlier depictions of him told of vines that crawled all over his frame, or even _were_ his body.

Bella smiled to herself, silently hoping that she was not dreaming this whole adventure up. Though she knew that troubling things would definitely be ahead, the time spent so far wasn't so bad. It was actually pleasant, and Bella knew that as long as she kept her purpose in mind and kept a positive attitude, she _would_ find her mother.

She had to.

Within minutes, the mysterious Hinterlands were behind them as they emerged into a small stone path. However, instead of going forward, Jack swerved off to the side, pulling her with him. Large tombstones rose up over the crest of a hill, and Bella saw a town in the valley below, filled with twisted gates and bizarre, haphazardly-built houses that seemed as though they would topple to the ground at any moment. Together, Jack and Bella stood on the hill, staring out over the town.

Jack smiled and gestured. "Shall we?" Bella returned his grin and followed him down to the main gate. It lifted to allow them entry, and Bella saw the town square, strange Halloween creatures hustling to and fro. She froze and gasped, astounded at the macabre citizens of the town.

From off to the side, there came a cry of "Jack!" and "Jack's back!" The town turned, excitedly, to crowd around their Pumpkin King, but they stopped their advances and fell quiet once they saw who, or _what_, he was with.

"Jack!" a voice called from within the crowd, "Stand aside! Mayor coming through!" A short, plump man with a bright grin emerged from between a werewolf and a particularly tall witch, waddling over to Jack. His garb was that of a politician; suit and a spider tie, an exceptionally tall hat, and a ribbon that read "Mayor". He hummed a tune to himself as he strolled up to them both. Upon sighting her, he tipped his hat. Bella smiled, reminded of her town's mayor.

"Why, a pleasure to meet you!" he stated, cheerfully, "Who is this, Jack? A new resident?"

"No, Mayor," Jack replied, just as pleased, "This is Bella, my Spirit Dancer." He turned to her. "Bella, this is the Mayor."

"Oh, your . . . Spirit Dancer?!" The Mayor's head had changed, or rather _turned_, literally, into a frown. His head swiveled from a peach-colored, pleasant face to a sickly, pale blue frown. Bella gasped in surprise. He fretted a little, then spoke to Jack, his voice becoming whining. "Jack, are you sure it's such a good idea to take a Dancer now, of all times?"

Jack frowned. "Now, Mayor, please don't bring _that_ up; it's all in the past," he stated, lightly, but Bella could hear the pain in his voice. He forced a smile. "Besides, we've got a lot to take care of, Bella and I. Now, don't make her feel unwelcome."

"Oh . . . If you say so, Jack . . ." the Mayor whined, but turned his head back to it's more pleasant side. He approached Bella and shook her hand. "It really is nice to meet you, Bella, was it? If there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask!" Bella smiled, modestly, dipping slightly in her step. As soon as she let go of his hand, however, he and Jack, on either side of her, swept their arms out to encompass the crowd and the town around them. Jack smiled.

"Welcome to Halloween, Bella," he grinned. The creatures around them burst into applause and wildly began to chant. As the chant continued, Bella was paraded through town, and she had the familiar feeling of deja vu as the townsfolk began to sing.

_"Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween . . ."_

Bella smiled as ghosts twirled above her head, not at all frightened by their sudden appearances; their swift, graceful movements in the air were brilliant displays of their talent. In fact, it seemed that the townsfolk had begun to compete against each other for her attention. Shadows had danced on walls like living beings, pumpkins were tossed here and there, and one particular citizen-a corpse clown-was juggling four or five at once.

_"I am the one hiding under your bed,_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_In this town we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin's song."_

She watched the vampires emerge from their coffins, all strange and eerie in form, but for a face that peeked out from behind the building they stood before. Bella tried to study that face, but was quickly pulled another way. The Mayor stood upon his hearse, smiling and dancing.

_"In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_Round that corner, man,_

_Hiding in the trash can,_

_Something's waiting now to pounce_

_and how you'll scream!"_

A werewolf, a strange demon, and a sludge monster burst out from their respective hiding places, their different appearances causing them to stand apart from one another. There seemed to be a gleam in their eyes as they sang, as though they knew something she didn't.

Bella suddenly lifted her head and looked around, noting Jack's subtle disappearance. His presence was what was grounding her right now, and without him, she felt isolated and vulnerable. She was in a strange new world, completely alone now, without even Skeleton Jack to accompany her. She tried her best to find him, but it was in vain. He was no longer here.

_"This is Halloween!_

_Red and black and slimy green!_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine._

_Say it once, say it twice,_

_Take a chance and roll the dice._

_Ride with the moon_

_In the dead of night."_

Twin witches on brooms flew past, causing Bella to momentarily lose her balance and waver slightly. The force of their passing and the breeze left in their wake made her spin. In the circle of frightening and friendly faces, she did not see the one she most hoped to. She still could not find Jack.

_"Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween..._

_I am the clown with the tear away face,_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

_I am the Who when you call "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair!"_

A voice whispered in her ear as the wind rushed by, a familiar voice that sent chills down her spine. Had he become invisible? What was going on?

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she _would_ wake up and return to her normal reality. For now, the dream persisted, taking root in her mind where she could not shake it. Again, she pinched herself.

Pain. Reality. This was no dream.

Casting her gaze up to the full moon, she shivered as a shadowy form briefly passed over it and a voice unlike the others sang out in unison with theirs.

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night,_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_

Bella glanced around. The voice sounded . . . sinister, yet no one seemed to take notice. Was she hearing things? An awful taste filled her mouth and her mind filled with an evil presence, pushing at her brain like a foreboding omen, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. The rush of relief and emptiness left Bella feeling confused, bewildered.

What had happened?

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_Halloween, Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere,_

_Life's no fun without a good scare!_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween."_

A corpse family paraded past, and Bella smiled at the look of contentment on their faces. She wondered just how normal she was, smiling at corpses that walked around like it was an everyday occurrence. Who knew? Maybe here it was, but certainly not in her world, not in Shade's Hollow.

_"In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee,_

_Make you jump out of your skin!"_

Bella started at _Skeleton Jack_. Was he here? Where was he? She could not find him anywhere. His height alone should have made him stand out, but there was no tall, handsome skeleton amongst the townsfolk. She blinked suddenly. _Handsome?_ Where had that thought come from?

Bella directed her attention to the fountain at the center of town, where the statue of a creature spat out green slime-like water. She winced, wondering vaguely just what the stuff was. Poison perhaps? Or acid? She decided that she did not want to somehow end up swimming in it; she knew for sure that it would not take to her body.

_"This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"_

Lifting her head, she watched as the shadows seemed to coalesce, writhe, and twist, as though alive. A great figure jumped out, the darkness cloaking him and moving with his thin frame, as he danced and jumped. Great wings suddenly sprouted, like giant bat wings with skeletal joints and a leatherlike substance stretching between them. The massive wings unfolded over the man, and Jack cackled as he unfolded his body from the interior of the wings. Bella stared in wonderment at the display.

_"Our man, Jack, is King of the pumpkin patch,_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"_

Jack stood to his tall height and jumped, letting the demonic wings carry him to the fountainhead, where he perched above Bella and stared down with a wicked, playful grin and a strange gleam in his hollow eye sockets. Offering his hand, he pulled her up with him, and Bella could see the expanse of Halloween town and every citizen bowing before Jack. Bella felt her heart leap to her throat at the height above the pit of dangerous liquid, but Jack held her steady and kept her from slipping. It was a wonder he didn't slip, either, for he had smaller feet and a lot of weight seemed to be on his back, but he was as solid as a rock, and just as stable.

_"In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin's song."_

Cheers erupted all around, and Jack gave out a fiendish crow of triumph, lifting his skull to the sky once more. He grinned gleefully at Bella, who returned the smile, noting the way Jack beamed at her with such energy and excitement. It was as though he were made solely for the purpose of bringing delightful scares on All Hallow's Eve. Perhaps this was the true role of the Pumpkin King.

Taking her hand, Jack stepped off the statue, letting the great black wings catch the air beneath him and landing gently back on the cobblestones around the fountain. The Mayor returned to Jack's side. "Welcome home, Jack."

"It's good to be back, Mayor," Jack replied.

"How horrible this year has been," he announced, jubilantly, making Bella cock her head in confusion. Jack leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Horrible here meaning wonderful," he stated, "You'll come to understand our logic soon enough." Bella nodded her head, still confused, but slightly less so.

"And again, it's all thanks to you, Jack," the Mayor said, "You are the best scarer in all of Halloween history!"

"Thank you, Mayor," Jack replied, "Thank you, everyone, for making this year's Halloween even better than the last!" The crowd responded eagerly to Jack's praise and gave him more praise in return. Jack began walking, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder and leading her along with him.

"Where did the wings come from?" she asked. Jack smiled and reached back to pluck the wings from his suit. He carried them with both arms, as gently as possible. "They're not real?"

"Oh, no, they are," he responded, "They're just an experiment that the Doctor came up with, specifically made for this year." He stared ahead, then broke out into another grin. "Speaking of . . . Just the man I was looking for!"

Jack approached a man in a motorized wheelchair, with a large, bald head and small, dark goggles covering his eyes. He had long, thin lips that protruded outward, and wore a lab coat and large, thick gloves over his small hands. The man turned his head and waved at Jack. "Ah, Jack, my boy . . . I see the wings were a success?"

"Indeed, they were, Doctor, thanks," Jack said, placing the wings in the doctor's outstretched arms. He turned to Bella. "Bella, this is Doctor Finklestein, our mad scientist and the genius behind my outfit this year."

"Your outfit is the same as it is every day, Jack. I only gave you the ability to levitate for a small amount of time," Finklestein retorted. "Who's this?" The man turned to watch Bella, but he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and frowned. Bella swallowed hard, convinced that this strange man was glaring at her. There was such a coldness to him, as though he'd lost something dear to him that no one could give back, something that had been brutally taken from him. Only something so harsh could bring forth such hatred as he now displayed. It frightened her; she hadn't even met him for a whole minute, and yet she was positive that this Doctor Finklestein person despised her.

Jack, however, seemed not to notice, and continued speaking as though nothing had taken place. "Doctor, this is Bella, my Spirit Dancer." He placed his hand lightly on the small of her back, as though trying to give her added confidence to speak, but as she was readying to, the Doctor dismissed Jack and abruptly began to wheel himself away. She stared after him, hurt and slightly confused once more.

"Don't worry about him, Bella. Doctor Finklestein is not one for patience, especially not these days. Come along now. You'll be staying with me, so you'll need to know where my house is." He began to lead her off without so much as a glance at the retreating Doctor.

**Oh my God, this was so long. Long, long, long, long, looooong! Whoot! Then again, most of it was lyrics . . . and there were paragraphs between some stanzas . . . Did you all like this? Somehow, I feel like I could've done better, but I don't know how . . .**

**Next time: **_**Bella's dreams are plagued with flames, angry accusations, a dancing scarecrow, and a mysterious piano-playing woman in the Hinterlands. How are the citizens of Shade's Hollow faring with her abduction? In the process of seeking answers, will they turn on their patron saint? What part does Troy play in all of this?**_

**And . . .**

**COMING SOON!! ****To Die For****, the sequel to ****Shade's Hollow****! **_The unveiling of Bella's greatest fear proves to be too irresistible for the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve to ignore. Meanwhile, a dark being with the power to manipulate their emotions has come to remove Jack from the picture and take his place as King. Jack has been blinded by the emotions and memories of his dark past. Will Bella be able to overcome her own fears and make him see the truth? Can Jack deny his true nature before he destroys what they have built together?_

**Review to find out what happens!!**


	7. Nightmare

**I really need to continue to make these chapters in advance! My reviewers are catching up quickly; I'll fall behind at this rate! I'm so utterly thankful to everyone who is reviewing and staying with this. Your support is greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! _Halloween29__, XxYo-YoxX, _and_ Silent Witness!_  
**

**Reminder: I have the preview chapter of the sequel . . . Will it be posted? I don't know how soon . . .**

**A note . . . The mysterious piano music is supposed to be set to **_**Bella's Lullaby**_** from the **_**Twilight**_** soundtrack. Just another thing I don't own, I suppose. But the lyrics in italics (and stanzas) are mine; I created that song, and yes, it is a song. I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or the story of Jack O'Lantern, and I had to do some research on the subject, too . . .**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary: **In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 7:** Nightmare

The road, if it could even be called a road, stretched on endlessly from one bare horizon to the next. It wasn't so much a road as it was a wide dirt path, a shade lighter than the surrounding ground. This place was barren, completely boring in appearance, with no distinguishing marks or signs indicating that any ground had been covered as Bella moved forth. Unable to explain why she was here in the first place, she just kept moving, never tiring as her legs pushed her on of their own accord.

She blinked and suddenly darkness descended upon her, great columns barring her path. She placed her hand upon one great pillar only to discover that it was made of wood. She slowly spun in a circle to allow her sight to encompass the surrounding forest that had not been there seconds before.

The beautiful music of a piano floated over her, and as she looked off into the distance, she could see a white figure ahead, seated at a grand piano. Dark hair spilled over her back, contrasting with the bright paleness of the woman's skin and dress. The music called to her, enveloping her heart and tugging at her body until she was forced to move. Bella found herself moving towards that woman, yet no matter how many steps she took, she never seemed to get any closer to her desired destination. When the music stopped and the figure lifted her head to glance behind her, towards Bella, a great darkness swept over her and made her disappear.

Suddenly, she was running, dodging tree after tree as each one seemed to abruptly and unexpectedly spring forth from the ground before her, jarring her and causing her path to become jagged and winding. She wove in and out of the taller ones, until low-hanging branches began to snag and snatch at her clothing, grasping, clawing, clutching. She kicked and fought her way through the brambles until they suddenly gave way, sending her sprawling forward.

A hauntingly familiar melody floated on the breeze as a flickering light approached. As she regained her footing, Bella found herself staring up into the leering face of a pumpkin-headed scarecrow. A candle flame flickered within the hollow interior of the head and the ragged purple shirt upon its thin frame fluttered in a light breeze. The figure's stick arms resembled real hands in an eerie, unsettling way, and it seemed as though the scarecrow could jump to life at any moment and grab her.

As a matter of fact, that's exactly what it did, yet somehow the fact that this being that was supposed to have been inanimate had indeed grasped hold of her did not frighten her. For some strange reason that Bella could not comprehend in this bizarre haze of a world, the scarecrow's enthusiastic animation was actually comforting.

The scarecrow jumped away, perching on one long, hay-covered leg and twisting its body only slightly away. It turned its grinning pumpkin face to her and gently bobbed its body up and down to help keep balance. _"The soul of Jack O'Lantern was barred from entering neither Heaven nor Hell, condemned to wander the mortal realm with only his lantern to guide him."_ the scarecrow stated in a sing-song voice. It lifted its limbs gracefully, then leapt over Bella and balanced in the same position on the other side of her.

_"As All Hallow's Eve came 'round, he set out to find a place to rest, yet the people put upon their windowsills and doorsteps carved pumpkins to guard them against Jack's soul and any evil spirits that came 'round. The magical totems cast spells of protection over those who resided inside and fought off the fiends of Hallowe'en!"_ The scarecrow cackled wildly, promptly bursting into flames and flailing about in a bizarre, entrancing dance.

"_Stingy Jack_

_ Was bold and shrewd;_

_A prankster he,_

_ With plot so grand,_

_Trick'd the Devil_

_ To keep his soul_

_And ensure His seat_

_ At th' good Lord's hand._

"_Stingy Jack_

_ Lived good and long,_

_A fool for tricks_

_ With Liquor breath._

'_Twas no surprise_

_ When hard he fell_

_In drunken stupor,_

_ Still as Death._

_"Dear Olde Jack_

_ Was banned from Heav'n_

_And could not enter_

_ Those Pearly Gates._

_Shunnéd and lost,_

_ He turned back 'round_

_To inquire th' Host_

_ Of th' Darker Fates._

_"Dear Olde Jack_

_ Was barred from Hell._

_Not even th' Devil_

_ Desir'd His Soul._

_Weary and spent,_

_ He turn'd to th' Land_

_Where mortals doze_

_ As Death bells toll._

"_Poor Olde Jack,_

_ In Darkness bleak,_

_Afraid to walk_

_ For fear of Fay._

_A root from God,_

_ Th' Devil's coal,_

_Combin'd as One_

_ To light His way._

_"Poor Olde Jack,_

_ Condemn'd to walk_

_A lonely Road_

_ Where none may tread._

_And where did He_

_ With Lantern bright_

_Steal off to Guide_

_ And Light th' Dead?_

"'_Tis said He wanders_

_ On and Gone,_

_His Spirit a most_

_ Unwelcome guest._

_Fay and demons_

_ Flock to taunt_

_And ne'er bring_

_ His soul to Rest._

_"'Tis said He wears_

_ A Pumpkin's head_

_To frighten off_

_ Those ghoulish fiends._

_'Tis said He rides_

_ A wicked mount_

_And slays th' Vile_

_ With Sacred means._

_"'Tis said He wears_

_ A crown of thorns,_

_A King of Sins_

_ And Evil's brew._

_'Tis said He stalks_

_ And preys on maids,_

_Beauty rare and_

_ Ripe in Virtue._

_"If thou hast found_

_ That Cryptic wood_

_Where roads diverge_

_ At Crosséd paths,_

_Be wary,_

_ Yonder traveler, Hark!_

_Thou shan't be spared_

_ Th' Devil's Wrath._

_"If some gloomy_

_ Hallow's Eve,_

_Finds thee Lost_

_ With no way back,_

_Seek out th' Light_

_ To guide thee Home,_

_And bear in mind_

_ Th' Tale of Jack."_

The flames danced higher and higher until the scarecrow became a vague outline through the conflagration, still swaying and jumping in some native dance. Bella held up a hand to guard against the intensity of the fire, until a strong wind blew through, making her fall back. The flames dimmed as the scarecrow cackled madly.

Bella's back end hit hard against the ground and her arms scraped against cobblestones that had not previously been there. A dull throb began in her ears, her brain sorting through the sound until she could hear the thrum of a crowd. From what she could hear, they did not sound pleased or jovial in any way, but highly incensed and choleric. She slowly picked herself up off the ground, allowing herself to adjust to the darkness around her. Dim firelight illuminated the path before her. She could make out the outlines, shadowy with the fire before them, of bodies crowded around, voices ringing out harsh and unforgiving.

Bella squeezed her way through to see what the spectacle was that drove so many people into a frenzy. She stopped before the familiar sight of the raised platform of Shade's Hollow's town square. She glanced around at the faces of the crowd, but they were all darkened, as she tried to ask one what was happening, he or she, for Bella could not tell by the vagueness of his or her appearance, did not respond, as though she weren't there. Turning her attention to the platform, where the cause of the commotion seemed to be, Bella found a wave of nausea overcome her, sweeping over her body until she shook, fighting for control and relief.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw her two aunts and her uncle lined up upon the platform, dressed in dark ceremonial robes with their arms bound behind them. Bella tried to run forward, but an arm yanked her back. She glanced at the unwanted distraction, seeing Troy's smiling face clear, his spiked blonde hair glowing white from some mysterious inner light. "Troy?" Bella attempted to pull away, but he held fast. She turned back to her family, watching the Mayor approaching, a scroll in his hands.

"Elle and Emily Wraith, William Spectre, you stand here before the town, awaiting judgement for the crimes you have committed, crimes heinous and devious in nature. Long had we believed the stories of your bloodline to be just that; stories, myths, fables. Long had we believed you to be friends to our sacred settlement of Shade's Hollow. Never had we expected such betrayal. You have dappled in the dark arts, arts long misunderstood and unknown to mankind. Your use of unholy magic has come to its end!"

The crowd began to get more rowdy, throwing things at Bella's aunts. They stood, stone-faced, braving the town's cries of disgust and hatred, grave understanding and denial in their gaze. Obviously, previous arguments made on their behalf had been dejected and ignored.

Bella wanted to know why. Why was this happening? Her mind was screaming in confusion. What had been done? Why was the Mayor being so cruel, so unfair? What had her family done? Nothing made sense. Dark arts, devious crimes against the town, unholy magic . . . What did they think they were, witches?

"You have been charged with the aided kidnaping of your niece, Isabella Andrea Wraith, and are convicted of the crimes of the use of witchcraft and summoning a demonic being from the Other World," the Mayor stated once the throng had quieted somewhat, "We long believed Him to be a saint! We now realize that He is Sin incarnate! And we have Him finally bound in earthly form, facing judgement's unforgiving stare." He stepped to one side, away from a shadowed area alongside the platform, torches began to light, their fires casting a glow on a great stone wall and a tall, dark figure chained to it.

"Behold the nightmare that has plagued our town and stolen away two of our dearest friends, Skeleton Jack!"

The crowd gasped in awe and fear. Bella stared, mouth agape, as the firelight illuminated the form of Jack. He slumped against the great chains holding him, binding him to the stone wall and the pillars beside him, restricting his movement. Jack lifted his head, casting a dark gaze over the crowd, a harsh glare at the Mayor. The throng began to grow frenzied again, but the Mayor held up his hands.

"Be not alarmed, friends! He is well confined!" He turned to Jack while still speaking to the crowd. "He cannot escape our judgement."

"No!" Bella cried, thrashing against Troy, but the other teen held fast. She struggled and fought to free herself, her gaze intent on the bound skeleton. "Jack!"

Jack lifted his gaze to her and he seemed to be the only one who could see her. His gaze shifted to Troy, who glared down the Hallow's Eve King with a triumphant smirk on his face. Jack's gaze grew dark, heated, furious. He attempted to move forward, but the chains hindered his progress. He stopped, turning to glance at the shackles binding his bony wrists, then continued to thrash and push forward in an effort to reach Bella. He stopped and gave out an unearthly shriek that vibrated in the air around her and made the ground tremble with its intensity.

The crowd screamed in hatred and condemnation, throwing their torches at Jack and at the platform, where the Mayor had vanished from sight; his voice, however, rang out, clear and penetrating.

"Elle and Emily Wraith, William Spectre, for the crimes you have committed, you are hereby sentenced to death by incineration. May the fiend you have called forth join you in Hell's scorching flames!"

Bella could not see any more. The flames had sprung forth and filled her vision, and arms had shot out to clasp her around the arms, legs, waist, and anywhere else. She screamed her denial, her fear choking her until the world around her faded to a dark abyss where she felt weighed down by an entire ocean, pressing down on top of her.

A voice, the voice of the scarecrow, the strange, familiar voice, rang out inside her head, again in that sing-song voice, taunting, mocking, enticing.

_"Jack O'Lantern was barred from Heaven and Hell with only his lantern to guide him . . ."_

**Long, but not as long as the last chapter . . . I liked this . . . I liked the imagery, the idea of the scarecrow's song . . . I'm happy.**

**Did anybody notice the jealousy between Jack and Troy? I hope you caught that. If you didn't . . . well, read what I just wrote. Who or what do you think the scarecrow is? Please, tell me what you think. He'll be making many more appearances soon, I promise you that.**

**Next chapter: **_Awakening, a pumpkin patch, a strange hill and a ghost dog . . . Bella confides in Jack her nightmare, but just what does it mean? Is it just spooky nonsense, or is it a premonition? Bella wants answers, but is unsure of where to find them. Jack wants to do his best to make her feel at home, but how can he when she left her home behind to follow him? More JackBella fluff is ahead, so stay tuned!_

**Please review!! The sequel preview is coming soon!**


	8. Zero

**Hello, I hope everyone had a delightful Easter! I think I did (then again, I'm writing this the Tuesday **_**before**_** Easter, so I wouldn't know yet).**

**Another chapter . . . I can't wait to get started! Chapter 8! This one's going to be a long one, just warning you!**

**I have to tell you all who are guessing who the scarecrow is, good for you! I'm glad you're so interested in my story enough to ask questions like that. It makes me even gladder to know that some people actually read author's notes. I never believed that people did . . .**

**And . . . I just figured out who the scarecrow is . . . like! Has anybody ever seen **_**The Last Unicorn**_**? Does anybody remember the butterfly? He's totally the butterfly! Lolz! I . . . well, you'll see next chapter, won't you? Lolz! This is so much fun! Stupid shift key . . .**

**I have a question . . . Who likes Ghost Rider? I have a Ghost Rider fanfic up (that originally had all premade chapters up, but since it wasn't getting any reviews, I decided to cut it down and update when I get reviews . . .) and I would like to know what everyone (or anyone) thinks. Why do I have so many anonymous reviews for it, I wonder? Doesn't anybody like me? (Sob) Lolz. Just kidding. Sorry, I'm hyper, as you'll find out in chapter 10, because I just finished making it. But you won't find out until then! Buwahaha!**

**Again, on with the chapter! (jazz hands)**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! ****BiggirlSarah****, I'd almost thought you didn't like my story because you only reviewed once, but I'm very glad you do, and it's really good to hear from you again. Thanks for reviewing!**

**iloveathrun****, thanks so much for that. I promise, I will keep writing! **

**TK9017****, YOU SERIOUSLY ROCK. I know I tell you that all the time, but YOU REALLY DO ROCK. Thanks so much for the incredibly constructive comments! **

**Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix****, it's really alright that you didn't review; I understand completely. I am often VERY forgetful, especially when it comes to things about myself; no, I don't have amnesia, but there are times when I just go, "Oh, crap, did I eat this morning? When did I cross the street? What day is it? Etc., etc., etc. . . ." And I don't always get a chance to review other people's work because I'm paranoid somebody at my school will think that I'm sending messages or someting. So, don't feel bad; it happens to the best of us, and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Anonymous****, right about now, my favorite parts involve the scarecrow, and even though I love Jack, I do love the scarecrow, too . . . But you'll see . . . Hee hee hee . . . (insane giggle)**

**XxYo-YoxX****, no, no, I like it when people rant. It makes me feel less alone. (maniacal laughter) So, rant away! It makes me so happy to know that you're so into this . . . but I can't tell you who the scarecrow is just yet. You will find out, though; I promise . . . Yeah, "Scarecrow Song" was actually much shorter, but I lengthened it to better fit the actual myth, which will be touched on in this chapter. Jack happens to be a great book of wisdom of Halloween myths, as you'll soon see. Thanks for staying with this and reviewing!**

**And, last but not least, ****Halloween29****, lolz. Thanks so much. I'm really surprised people like this, because (as you'll read in one of the author's notes at the bottom of the page) some people have compared it to Twilight and think it might be too much of a resemblance . . . But I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so very much!!**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**__In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 8: **Zero

Bella did not wake screaming, as she expected to, and perhaps should have, given the content of her nightmare. She awoke trembling and silent, staring around the dark, foreign room, expecting shadows to jump out at her. She felt herself with her hands, sweat soaking through the long night shirt that Jack had given her to wear. Slowly and still trembling, she slipped out of the bed, her bare feet lightly touching the floor, unsteady, timid, shaky. The shirt fell around her, not quite reaching her knees but covering what needed to be covered.

With wavering steps, she padded across the room to the door and slipped out into the long, dark hall. The darkness did not frighten her, but the shock of her nightmare remained with her. She walked to another door and stood outside it, one hand raised as if to knock.

She felt ridiculous. She'd had a nightmare; she was a mature young woman, but here she was, standing outside Jack's door like a lost child who needed the comfort of sleeping with their parents to chase away the bad dreams. Well, she told herself, somewhat embarrassed by the thought of it, she certainly wasn't going to slip into his bed! But, with no one else around, she had no one else to turn to, and she badly needed consolation.

Bella knocked timidly on the door, waited a second to find her voice, then asked, softly and shakily, "Jack?" Her throat seemed to close up and she held back tears. What would Jack say when he opened the door and found her standing there? Was he even awake at this hour? What time was it, anyway?

A sleepy voice answered from within. "Come in." Bella held her breath, then slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open with a slight creak. She stood in the entrance, holding onto the door for support, staring at the skeleton doubled over in the bed. He looked almost comical; his head was propped up against a giant pillow against the headboard and his legs were folded and sticking up. He had a surprisingly small bed for his height, making Bella wonder if it had belonged to someone else before him.

Jack opened his sleepy lids and watched Bella enter the room. The windows from the hallway allowed the moonlight to illuminate her from behind, giving her an otherworldly glow. He was just thinking about how becoming his shirt looked upon her when he noticed the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes and the way her lips quivered slightly. She looked so forlorn, so lost. So alone. It made him yearn to gather her up and hold her close as he had in the abyss inside the Halloween Holiday Door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He lifted the covers off of his body and stepped out of the bed. Bella glanced behind her at the hallway, as though she were contemplating telling him, then mustered up the courage to face him again.

"I had a nightmare," she stated, her voice soft and barely discernible, even in the silence of the night.

Jack was about to praise her for that simple statement, but pulled back, remembering that for mortals, nightmares were terrible things. He was so used to _being_ those nightmares and being praised by the town for it that he had almost made a grave mistake. Instead, he watched her shuffle from foot to foot, watched her knees tremble, and approached, offering his hand. "Care to talk about it?"

Again, Bella cast her gaze away from his, embarrassed about sharing with him. He continued to approach. "You don't have to, Bella, but if you ever need an open ear . . . metaphorically speaking," he added, to lighten the mood. It had its desired effect; Bella let out a scoff-like laugh that filled her eyes for only a moment, then gave way for the fearful sadness. However, he noticed that the burden upon her shoulders was slightly lessened, which gave him hope.

"Did I . . . wake you?" she asked, after another short pause of contemplation on her part. She looked sincerely sorry in advance, but he merely smiled and took her arm, long, spiderlike fingers grasping gently above her elbow.

"Come walk with me," he said. She stared at him for a moment, then followed him as he led her out of his manor and out into the town. There was no one awake at this hour, except for the vampire brothers who were chatting by the fountain and glanced up at Jack as he and Bella passed by. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and continued walking. He led her out of town, towards a graveyard that looked like part of the one she'd seen coming out from the Hinterlands.

"I don't often sleep very well," Jack explained, "So I come out here every now and then. I find that it soothes me." He pointed to a rise not far off and Bella's eyes widened in awe at the bizarre landmark ahead. A large hill that looked out over the land beyond, but this hill was unique; it was spiralled in upon itself like some sort of odd tendril protruding from the ground.

"It's amazing," Bella told him as they climbed the steep rise. Jack grinned down at her, more enthusiasm in his step now as he gestured to the vast expanse of land beyond upon reaching the crest of the hill. Bella gasped in wonder upon beholding the enormous pumpkin patch below, stretching on for what seemed like miles.

"It's beautiful, Jack," she breathed. He observed with obvious pride in it, joy at her amazement. He stood beside her, never relinquishing hold of her arm.

"I grew them all, myself. I took care of this patch for the longest time. Now I have Behemoth help me; he takes pride in his work, and he works so hard," Jack explained, a note of reverence in his voice, well-earned pride in his own work. He turned to her. "This nightmare you had . . . What was it about?"

Bella explained, all the while staring at her hands, too ashamed to meet his gaze for reasons unknown. While certain details were fuzzy to her, she told him of the Hinterlands, of the mysterious piano music playing a sweet, lonely tune, of a folk song and dancing flames. The clearest memory of her nightmare was the trial, the bizarre judgement that her town seemed to pass on her uncle and two aunts, and Jack's bondage and primal response to Troy's presence.

Jack seemed to have so much patience with her, as though he had all the time in the world to listen to what she had to say, as though what she said mattered. He took care to ask for details at certain times, and even asked her to recite the song she'd heard. After hearing the first line, he understood and sang the rest. His voice rose over the pumpkin patch, and Bella listened to his melodic power, almost transfixed by the quality and majesty of it. This skeleton was amazing, truly wonderful and _amazing_.

"The Legend of Jack O'Lantern . . ." Jack mused. At Bella's questioning look, he continued. "There's a tale about where jack-o-lanterns came from. There once was an old farmer named Jack, but the people called him Stingy Jack, because he was so shrewd, lazy, and miserable. He was known for being a drunk, and he loved to play tricks on anybody he could.

"One day, he crossed the path of the Devil and tricked him into climbing an apple tree. Once the Devil was up on the highest bough, Stingy Jack carved a cross into the base of the tree, preventing him from escaping. Jack made the Devil swear that when he died, he wouldn't take his soul, then he carved away the cross in the bark and let the Devil out of the tree.

"Eventually, Stingy Jack did die, and when he was at Heaven's gate, Saint Peter turned him away for the sins he committed in life. Jack turned to Hell's dark gate, but the Devil had sworn not to take him in. The world beyond death was a dark one, and Jack complained that he would never be able to see, so the Devil gave him a glowing coal from Hell's fire, one that would burn eternally. God, taking pity on Jack, gave him a turnip, and Jack carved the turnip up, hollowed it out, and placed the burning coal inside, creating a lantern. He wanders the realm of mortals every Halloween, searching for a place for his soul to rest. But since he was such a nasty person in life, people carve pumpkins with scary faces in order to turn him away from their homes."

"Oh, poor Jack," Bella stated.

"How so?" the skeleton asked, intruiged by her response.

"To wander Earth for eternity . . . How terribly lonely he must be . . ." Bella glanced out over the pumpkin patch.

"Later on, the tradition of carving pumpkins became associated with scaring off evil spirits and ghouls that walked on Hallow's Eve," Jack elaborated.

"But how many people remember the story of Jack O'Lantern?" Bella asked.

"Not many," Jack stated, "Halloween has been so commercialized in the human world. Sometimes it saddens me that people focus on the candy and treats, and forget about the real spirit of Halloween. The candy was only meant to be given to demons so that they would not play tricks on the humans. Our holiday isn't merely some candy-and-frightfest; it's a celebration and a day to remember the departed."

Together, they stood overlooking the pumpkins in silence, too caught up in their own thoughts. Jack stared at Bella for a moment, before turning towards the cemetary behind them. He patted his leg and gave a low whistle. Bella lifted her head and watched, fascinated, as a hazy, white blur zipped through the graveyard, weaving through the tombstones, floating straight to Jack's side.

A small ghost dog with dark eyes and a glowing pumpkin nose smiled happily up at the skeleton, yipping and floating in circles. His body was wispy and trailed off like fog, and Bella grinned in delight to see that Jack had a pet. Jack smiled and gestured to the little ghost.

"His name is Zero," he stated, running a bony hand over Zero's shimmering form. The little dog practically attacked Bella as he zipped straight to her and began to assault her face with his little tongue. The human laughed, trying to fend off the semi-tangible dog, but to no avail. Somehow, every time Zero lunged for her face, his tongue met its target and the dog barked in triumph.

Bella vaguely wondered just how she was supposed to pet him, after all, he was a ghost. But Jack aided her in the task, calming Zero enough for him to grasp her hand and run it over Zero's body. Bella smiled at the feeling; her fingers passed through the mistlike substance that made the adorable creature, giving her a chilly and tingling feeling.

"He's my best friend," Jack stated, "Did you ever have a pet in your home?"

"Well," Bella replied, "Not really. My one aunt is allergic to dogs, but there was a stray cat that I looked after now and again. He was so beautiful, pure black with the most beautiful yellow eyes."

"Like yours," Jack murmured, softly, staring at her. Even though he'd meant to say it quietly to himself, she had heard, and Bella felt herself flush and hoped that the darkness would conceal it from his probing gaze. She felt as though the Pumpkin King could steal her soul with just a glance. He sure was a smooth talker, but why he would have any interest in her was a mystery to Bella, after all, she was human and he was a skeleton. Perhaps it was just a response to her own interest, which she was sure was not as concealed as she would have liked it to be. Maybe he was just flattering her, lightening the mood; her nightmare still left her shaking, even if it had lessened.

After a moment, she looked away and tried to clear her throat as quietly as possible. "I never understood why, but the cat just kept coming around. Sometimes he would show up while I was at school. He would stare at me through the windows or be waiting by the willow tree out front." Bella gazed off at the moon, fondly, as she remembered her feline companion. "My aunts helped me care for the cat, but they kept saying that he was probably wild and couldn't stay locked up in our house."

Jack nodded, staring down at the human girl with a mixed look of wonder and sadness. This creature . . . Who would have thought that he would have befriended a _human_ and brought her here, to his hometown, to his _home?_ There was something special about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. Something that drew him to her as no one else could have. He didn't understand, but maybe that was what having a Spirit Dancer was about, unexplained feelings and unneeded answers. He was somehow content, yet strangely nostalgic.

Zero whined and yipped at him softly, making Jack smile. "Alright, boy," he stated, reaching into his coat. Bella watched and flinched when she heard the loud snap as Jack pulled out a curved rib bone and waved it in front of Zero's nose. The dog perked up, the end of his shroud wagging playfully. Jack threw the bone like a boomerang, out over the pumpkin patch where it flew off into the distance, with a cry of "Fetch, Zero!" The ghost dog zipped off and Jack smiled with pride, but upon staring down at Bella's face, he doubled over in laughter, high-pitched, hysterical cackles that rocked his thin frame.

She was staring at him with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression, and he could only guess what she was thinking. As for Bella, she could hardly believe her eyes. Jack had plucked a bone nonchalantly from his rib cage and _threw_ it for Zero to fetch. It made her wonder just what else he could do, hopefully without making any more popping sounds. She watched him laugh at her, and her face flared up again.

"Oh, Bella! If only you could see the look on your face!" Jack explained himself, straightening. "Wouldn't you like to see something even _stranger?_" And without waiting for her answer, he grasped ahold of his skull, and with a smaller pop, picked it off his neck bone.

Much to Bella's surprise, his body was still animate as it held out his head to her, sticking it right in front of her own face. Jack stayed still for a little bit, then blinked and smiled, watching her gasp in surprise and reach out to run a finger over his skull.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. Jack made his body shake his head, causing Bella to erupt into a fit of giggles at the thought of it. She still allowed her fingers to play over his skull, entranced by his little stunt. Then, sucking in a breath to give her the courage to do so, she cupped the weight of his head in her hands and pulled him out of his own arms.

"You won't drop me, will you?" Jack teased, making Bella smile. "I'm actually surprised that you aren't having a panic attack because I can do this."

"Me, too," she muttered in response. She held him carefully, afraid to let him slip from her fingers. He wasn't heavy, but he did have some weight to him. A thought came to her that almost made her burst out laughing at the image it produced; she wondered if he had ever dropped himself on accident. She could see him struggling to get to his head as he rolled down hills and over other bizarre landmarks. She held in a snicker and handed him back to his body, watching him replace his head back upon his shoulders, twisting to ensure that it was on right.

When Jack finished, he stared down at Bella, an amused smile on his face. She stared back, smiling, but confused as well. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure you out," the skeleton replied, "You confuse me. In all of my dealings with humans, I have never met one who didn't fear me. But you don't seem to. You seem to be pretty comfortable around me, and even around the town, from what I've seen. You are a very strange human, very difficult for me to crack. You make me want to get inside of your head and find out what makes you tick." He tapped her lightly on the head with one long finger, chuckling softly.

Bella laughed, pushing at his hand. "You are a talking skeleton, and you think _I'm_ strange? Jack . . . I don't know. Maybe I'm just not like other . . . humans," She almost stumbled over the word, because she knew that she was one of those humans. Still, she felt the need to clarify that she _was_ different, different from any other that he'd met. She refused to be intimidated; she really wasn't, but maybe that was because he wasn't _trying _to scare her. For all she knew, he could have two different personalities, but she did know . . . "You're a good person and I trust you." She put her heart into her words, knowing that she meant them because they were true; she did trust him.

Jack's eye sockets seemed to light up. "You do?"

She grinned back at him. "Implicitly."

"I've sworn to help you find your mother," Jack stated, softly, "As the Pumpkin King, it is my duty to protect my Spirit Dancer, and protect you I will. I promise, Bella. You have nothing to fear from me."

Bella glanced away, not meeting his gaze. She wanted to believe it, but she knew that there was so much more to the statement than he seemed to want to imply. Biting her lip, she captured his gaze once more. "Jack . . . You say that . . . your job is to protect your Spirit Dancer. What is the Spirit Dancer's job in regards to the Pumpkin King?" She watched his eye sockets widen, a strange expression coming over his features; surprise turning to alarm, turning to . . . fear, apprehension. Jack broke her stare and turned away from her, almost guiltily. She continued to stare at his back, waiting for an answer he seemed reluctant to give, before continuing, "I just want to know because . . . well, I've only read what mortals seem to know . . . or, rather, to believe . . . but is there some sort of duty that I'm to perform? . . . A duty to you?"

"Bella . . . no, it is your right to know. You _are_ my Spirit Dancer, after all," Jack started, but he paused and seemed to contemplate whether or not to give her the information that she sought. "Mortals are . . . fickle creatures, naive . . . Just because one person claims to know things, the others flock to them, believing that every word that comes out of his mouth to be true."

Bella stared at him, not knowing what to make of this. Jack glanced at her, smiling apologetically. "Forgive me, Bella. That's not to say that _you_ are fickle, at all. No, I know you're not naive. You're curious, unique. And I would never ask you to change. You're so good, Bella. You really have no idea of how special you are."

Now he was confusing her. Who was he referring to? Was there some deeper meaning behind his words? It didn't seem to make sense. Perhaps Jack was just caught up in his own thoughts, because the answers she was recieving weren't linked to the question at all.

"But . . ." Jack turned away again. "I . . . I-- Bella, if you knew . . . the darkness that lied in someone's heart, a corruption . . . in someone you held dear, someone . . . you could come to love . . . would you still love them, knowing there was a stain on their soul? Maybe not an evil, but an . . . imperfection?"

"I don't understand, Jack," Bella answered. "How else would you want me to reply? Of course, I would still care for . . . whoever it was . . . Nobody is perfect, Jack. Perfection is fake; it's a lie. I would rather be with someone who could admit to their flaws than someone who believed not to have any." She paused, analyzing his posture for any tell-tale signs that she could identify, to see if her own words had struck a chord. "But, you still haven't--"

"Not now, Bella," Jack stated, slowly, turning to face her. "But you will see, in time. And you will be the one to make the choice that comes to you. But, for now . . . let's just focus on setting things right with your mother. I'm sure that we can find her, and I refuse to give up until we do." His voice rose to an enthusiastic tone and his grin widened considerably; he seemed to throw off the somber mood like one would throw off a cloak.

Bella shook her head and smiled at the otherworldly being. "Jack . . . why me? Of all people . . . why would you help a mortal like me?"

"Because, you're . . . a good person, and you deserve to recover what you've lost," Jack answered.

"But, even if I wasn't your Spirit Dancer, if I were just Bella, would you still have done it? Taken me here and helped me?"

"Yes," Jack stated, "In a heartbeat, if I still had one, yes."

He smiled down at her and held out his hand. Bella timidly reached for him, but Zero suddenly floated between them, Jack's rib in his mouth. Bella jumped from his sudden appearance, but Jack took the bone back and tucked it back into place within his suit, passing his bony hand over Zero once more. The ghost dog wagged his sheet again and sped in circles around the two of them.

Finally, Bella took the initiative and took his hand, giving him a small tug and a smile when he stared down at her in disbelief. The puzzled look gave way to a grin as he led her back down the spiralled hill and back towards Halloween Town.

**Aw, fluffy fluff! I love fluff sometimes. Something has to counter the books I'm reading now, because they have hardcore . . . ness . . . that kinda makes me want to throw them across the room and walk into my computer world. The plotline is good, but when they start . . . getting intimate . . . THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOK, not Jack and Bella. Oops, better clarify that . . . before people start whipping out the machine guns. (The books are Cheyenne McCray's D'Anu witch series, and the one I'm on is the third one, **_**Wicked Magic**_**. My friend lent it to me, and it's really good . . . but really weird at the same time.)**

**Just so it's clear, Bella did not tell Jack about the scarecrow or the woman playing the piano because she did not remember those details. You'll see why later on.**

**An ****IMPORTANT NOTE:**** Two of my readers (a.k.a. my cousin and a close friend of mine) have read this story, and they say it sounds a lot like Twilight . . . And, upon rereading it, it kinda does. That's really depressing . . . My cousin, especially, was like "Jack sounds like Edward, Bella is Bella, and Troy is Jacob! LOLZ." But I swear to Bob! Er, God, whoever . . . that I did NOT model this after Twilight . . . Stephenie Meyer, please don't sue me . . . I sincerely apologize if this sounds like Twilight; I had no idea (until someone pointed it out to me) and I didn't intentionally make it sound like it. Please don't stop reading, though. It gets better . . . I hope . . .**

**Next time: **_Bella's nightmare has dissolved, but she dreams once more before the morning light. A mazelike hospital suddenly becomes the Hinterlands, and the scarecrow is back. Bella wants answers. Who is he? But this scarecrow doesn't give up anything more than his love for Halloween riddles and rhymes. Is there more to this mysterious being that he's reluctant to reveal?_

**Another ****IMPORTANT NOTE****, to my readers (besides the fact that I still own nothing, and now I don't own Zero, either): I can't tell you all how proud I am to be a writer here, because the devotion of some constant reviewers and the messages you leave me really make my day. I can honestly say that the best part of being an author is reading some good or constructively critical reviews. However, I want you all to know that I write these for you all (because other than a few close friends, you're the only people who listen). For anybody who reads this story, please leave comments on how I can improve, what you liked, or if you just want an update. Don't let your voice be unheard. I do have the anonymous reviewer option available; if you don't have an account, or just aren't signed in, you can still leave a comment! Please leave a review, because it would really mean a lot to me (and it'll get the next chapters out faster). Thank you.**

**And the ****MOST IMPORTANT NOTE OF ALL****: The sequel is finally here! Well, it's on deviantart, but IT'S HERE!! Go to my profile to find the link! I hope you all like it!!**

**Oh, God, that was so long . . .**


	9. Scarecrow

**In honor of the fact that I just got my VERY FIRST CELL PHONE (an AT&T Samsung Go-Phone), I am updating and giving you all . . .**

**Chapter 9! Huzzah! I'm tired and I want to play Kingdom Hearts and go on YouTube . . . But I can't, I don't have the internet. Has anybody ever looked up YouTube Poop? Look up The Nightmare Before Christmas YouTube Poop. I think a few videos should come up. Others like "Nightmare Before Christmas Randomness" are good, too. And "Halloween Town Randomness" is funny too.**

**If you look up "Nightmare Before Christmas Random Crap", the video by that name puts the scene when Jack burst through the window crying "Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!" in slow motion and puts it to the chorus of "I Will Always Love You" by (I don't know who, maybe Mariah Carey or Celine Dion or something . . . ) That made my heart leap, it was so funny. It's like, here comes Jack, opening the window with such passionate force that his suit tails flutter in the breeze, singing "I Will Always Love You" . . . Ah, smexy . . . Lolz. Just kidding . . . Or am I? Lolz. I don't even know anymore.**

**So, I had a big brain fart for this chapter. I got so confused, like "OMG WHAT DO I DO!?" I actually did some research for this one, and here's the result. I don't own the nursery rhymes or any of the other quotes used.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!! Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix, XxYo-YoxX, and i love athrun!! Thanks so much!!  
**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 9: **Scarecrow

Bella's bare feet slapped against the clean white tiled floor as she padded down the long hall. This hall was so long, it seemed like it would never end. She turned to glance behind her, but there was only more hall behind her. It was then that she noticed that she was alone. Confusion burst like a full thundercloud in her mind. Where was she? Why was she here?

Glancing down at herself, she saw an off-white hospital gown, or maybe it was more of a cream color? Yes, that's what it was. Cream. But why was she wearing a hospital gown. She was vaguely aware of a pressure in her right hand. Upon looking, she saw an IV hookup that she was dragging around by the mobile pole. Its wheels made light squeaking noises and the drip led to a tube inserted into her arm. She shuddered and carefully removed the tube. It fell away automatically and Bella stepped away from the IV machine and continued down the hall.

As she passed a large window that looked into a darkened room, she saw her reflection. Lord, she looked like a mess! Her dark hair had lost its orange streaks and was tousled and tangled. Her face was gaunt and even paler than before and the circles under her eyes were darker than she remembered.

What was she doing walking down this long hall in a hospital gown? Where was everyone? Weren't hospitals usually filled with patients and doctors? There was a soft, steady beeping sound like that of a heart monitor, but other than that, nothing. No sounds. No people. Nothing. She was entirely alone.

Ahead, Bella swore that she saw something or someone dart down a corridor, and she began to run to catch up to them. _She wasn't alone!_ There was someone here. She followed, turning right in time to see the tall, dark figure turning left up ahead. She ran and called out, "Jack!"

Automatic response. Was it really Jack? Or did her mind want her to _think_ it was Jack? It had to be, though; no one she knew was that tall or swift.

Bella pursued Jack for what seemed like an eternity, continuously calling his name, but no matter how fast or hard she ran, he was always just beyond her sights, turning whatever corner there was in this maze of corridors. Just then, he dodged into a dark room and closed the door quickly. Bella shoved against the door with all her might, calling for him, and as she twisted the knob, the door fell open and she fell into a world of green.

Steadying herself, she found herself in a forest again. Twigs snapped and birds chittered in the branches above. Choosing a random direction, Bella ran. The forest turned into a green blur, slowly making way for grey, and she rushed past trees that looked exactly the same as the ones before them. The Hinterlands were vast and confusing, and she wished for a companion to help her through. There was a haze in her brain, keeping important information from her when she desperately needed it. It was essential, like breathing, and the name she wanted was just out of her reach, lost in the fog of her mind like the fog drifting along the floor of the Hinterlands.

A familiar sound met her ears, singing that echoed through the trees and wrapped around her heart, like a vice. The voice was haunting and tempting, enticing and exciting as it made her heart flutter, stutter, and pulse rapidly. She turned in the direction of that voice, that eerily familiar voice that grew louder as she drew closer.

_"Poor Olde Jack! Poor Olde Jack!"_

Bella fell to her hands and knees in the clearing, ringed with trees both thick and thin, and oddly symmetrical in pattern. The scarecrow from her memory danced, swayed, and jumped as he chanted and cackled. She picked herself up and watched the scarecrow turn to look at her.

_"Back again, Spirit Dancer, eh? Come to dance under the moon with me? Join me!"_ The scarecrow laughed and hopped around in circles on his tall, limber legs. There was a light in his Jack-O-Lantern head that glowed and danced, refusing to be put out. It was as if his spirit flickered in that candle flame, vibrant and beautiful, making the scarecrow live, truly live. This was living. This was life.

"How do you know me?" Bella asked. He'd specifically addressed her; _Spirit Dancer._ Not Bella, but Spirit Dancer. She wondered how he could ever have known that she was the Spirit Dancer. Again, the fog invaded her mind, blocking the name that wanted so badly to roll from the tip of her tongue, spill from her lips. It was so frustrating, yet she could play this game. She would find out, sooner or later.

_"Hinx, Minx, the old witch winks,"_ the scarecrow recited,

_"The fat begins to fry._

_Nobody at home but Jumping Joan,_

_Father, Mother, and I._

_Stick, stock, stone dead,_

_Blind man can't see;_

_Every knave will have a slave,_

_You and I must be he."_

The scarecrow cackled and leapt across the ground, took Bella's hands, and began to spin her around, grinning gleefully. _"Dance with me, Spirit Dancer!"_ Bella flung herself out of his grasp and watched him laugh, jovially, and spin in circles.

"But who are you?" Bella persisted, "What's your name?"

The scarecrow stopped and stared at her, still grinning as he cocked his head and taunted. _"I? A name? A name! A name! What's in a name?" _He crowed and began to dance again.

_"Bat! Bat! Come un'er my hat,_

_But don't bring none yo' ole bedbugs,_

_If yo' don't want to git fersaken!"_

He screeched and twirled, and Bella watched the bizarre dancing figure, with his nimble grace, like another she knew. If only the mist would lift from her mind! As the scarecrow swayed and turned, the visible fog lifted with him and spun about his form.

"Surely you must have a name?" Bella insisted. She stared at him, transfixed by his mystical maneuvers and the way he held his tall, thin frame.

_"A name, she says! A name!"_ The scarecrow crowed. _"Aye, I've a name! Call me what thou will, Dancer! If thou wilst give me thine, I shall have a name! Dancer, give me thy name!" _Again he laughed and pranced around on his spindly legs, moving under the moon and with the fog as a veil, a curtain to his performance.

_"Just a little witch_

_On high,_

_She'll tell you that_

_Your love is nigh._

_Your fortune on Hallowe'en_

_When told,_

_My secret will the witch unfold."_

This was getting her nowhere. Bella held her arms akimbo and sighed with a smile. There would be a way to pry his answer from him, and she had the feeling that she knew how. "I'll dance with you, Scarecrow," she said, sweetly, "If you tell me your name."

The scarecrow stopped and stared at her with an utterly exultant expression upon his pumpkin face. He raced to her and took her by the arms as he danced in circles with her. _"Oh, Dancer, brilliant girl! Wonderful, beautiful treasure of mine! Thou hast given me a name when thou spoke to me! Scarecrow!"_ The scarecrow laughed, yet Bella knew he was still toying with her. Still, she felt such joy rolling off of him in waves that she danced with him, anyway.

Perhaps he didn't know his name. Perhaps his name _was_ Scarecrow. Either way, Bella supposed that it didn't matter. He was so easy to please, and it made her heart soar to see such joy. Who would have thought that she'd be dancing with a scarecrow in the Hinterlands, under the light of the full moon?

Still, the Scarecrow sang as he twirled Bella around.

_"A pumpkin head I would like to be,_

_If in your arms you would take me!"_

It was Bella's turn to laugh. "A romantic Scarecrow, are you?"

_"Aye, Dancer, a romantic and a riddler and a lover of song!"_ He jumped and writhed, spun Bella out, and spun her in again, and they danced under the moon. Grey blurred as she was spun around and around again, and flames flickered in her peripheral vision until they, too, began to blend, making a dazzling abstract picture. Soon, there was no scarecrow, no Hinterlands, no moon, as Bella fell into darkness and the Scarecrow's words echoed around her, just as beckoning and inviting as all his others had been.

_"Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!"_

**Chapter 9 is finished. Did I mention before that I wanted the scarecrow to be a prevalent part of the story? And, just so you understand, the only time Bella sees the scarecrow is in her dreams. And dreams are very peculiar things, aren't they?**

**Well, tell me what you think! Please review! I don't own the quotes!**

**I HAVE A FREAKIN' CELL PHONE NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Next time: **_**We go back to Shade's Hollow for a look into the lives of the Wraith-Spectre family and Troy Trevis, now that Bella is gone. What tears will be shed? What secrets will be unfolded? What pains will be unleashed? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read the next chapter to find out! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!**_


	10. Contemplation

**Chapter 10! Double digits, oh yeah! But, I must say that the last chapter was my favorite to write. I love the scarecrow. Hee hee . . .**

**I actually had something else for this chapter, but I changed my mind (and made it Chapter 11), because I wanted to get the humans' point-of-view. That's right, folks! We're going back to Shade's Hollow for a look into the lives of Bella's family, and, of course, Troy the Bad Boy! Lol, I'm having too much fun for a work day. Good thing I don't go in for three and a half hours . . .**

**Normally, I would put a disclaimer here, but since we're technically not in Halloween town, I guess I don't have to say that I don't own it . . . But I do not own Skeleton Jack . . . er, . . . Jack Skellington . . .**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, Little. Miss. Oblivious, Razorgaze, and Dragon-Griot-209!!! I love you all so much! WAH!  
**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 10: **Contemplation

Emily Wraith walked into the kitchen and paused upon seeing her sister already at the table. Elle turned to look at her and Emily noted the dark bags under her eyes, as well as how puffy and red they were. So, she'd been crying, too . . . Emily drew closer and sat down across from her twin, folding her arms in front of her. She stared Elle dead in the face.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"How could I?" Elle's voice was soft and raspy, probably from crying so hard. She sniffled and sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "I can't believe she'd really g . . . g . . ." Elle's voice broke as she tried to form the words, and a fresh bout of tears condensed in her eyes, blurring her vision. She turned away from her sister with a soft cry, not wanting her to see the tears now rolling freely down her face.

Emily placed a hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort just as the front door opened. William Spectre, their brother and the only sibling of theirs to not get married, strode into the house after pocketing the key. He was an English teacher at Shade's Hollow's high school and lived on the other side of town. At one time, all four of the Spectre siblings had grown up in this house, but when Will had chosen to go to college for a degree in education, he'd moved out. It was a wonder why he never got married, for he was a very handsome man with a personality to match.

Emily, Elle, and their younger sister, Amelia, had all gotten married, surprisingly to three brothers who had moved to Shade's Hollow together. They were all very charming, each with his own distinct personality. Emily had been going out with Keith Wraith and Elle was already engaged to Richard when they'd introduced Amelia to Blaine.

Unfortunately, only Blaine had lived long enough to father a child; Richard and Keith had both died from lung cancer a couple of months apart from each other. Amelia had been carrying twins when Blaine disappeared six months into the pregnancy. Supposedly, his body had been found a couple of miles away in the woods, his throat slit and his eyes gouged out. They'd gotten him home in a casket and kept it closed for the funeral and burial. For the last three months of her pregnancy, Amelia hardly spoke through her grief.

The babies were a month late when they finally came. One of them survived . . . the other had been stillborn and was buried immediately. Baby Wraith . . . the poor thing hadn't even gotten a name, and Amelia had insisted on an unmarked grave. But the other infant had been relatively healthy and had grown up to be the Bella they knew and loved.

Will walked over to his sisters and knelt down before them, the joints in his knees popping as he dropped to the floor to take Elle's hands. "Why do you not believe that Bella will be alright? Why do you doubt Jack?"

"How can I not?" Elle whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of one hand. "We raised her for the past three years, and even from before that. She's like . . . the daughter we never had. And now, she's gone. How do we know that Jack will bring her back? Why would he take her at all?"

"Elle, dear . . . she went to find Mia and bring her home to us. I have faith in the King. I believe that he'll bring them both home, safely." Her brother's voice was soft as he reasoned with Elle, his tone gentle, yet holding a high respect for Skeleton Jack. "Now, it is Bella's choice of whether she wants to return home or not. That is the destiny of the Spirit Dancer. She must serve the King, and when she finds Mia, she will realize this. It is her choice."

"How do we know that Blaine isn't still alive?" Emily asked. "We never _saw_ the body . . . Maybe, he--"

Will cast her a stern glare. "You doubt what we saw that night? You believe the lies of the town, the rumors? You saw it; I saw it; Elle saw it . . . Hell, even _Bella_ saw it! How can you believe any different when it took place right before our eyes?" Emily looked down, ashamedly. "Has the town's logic twisted your mind so much? The town is human; they believe what they want, and they fear what they don't understand. You know better, Em."

"I know," she said, quickly, "I'm sorry."

"But, you're right, Em; we _didn't_ see the body. We heard what the police said. But, would you want to chance seeing Blaine like that if it were true?" Will watched the twins shake their heads, even as Elle flinched. "I know I wouldn't."

"But Blaine was so strong . . . How could he have just died like that?"

"How could Keith? Or Richard?" Will pointed out. "The Wraith brothers were strong, but they did have weaknesses. Just like everyone else. We all have weaknesses, and one day, it will be our time, too. Right now, we need to trust in Jack and pray that he brings both Bella _and_ Mia back to us. Okay?" His voice had gone soft again as he brushed the top of Elle's head with a kiss, then bent over Emily to do the same.

"Will," Elle asked, "Did you notice that . . . after Blaine disappeared . . . Mia began acting . . . funny? I mean, it wasn't just that she was grieving . . . she seemed . . . resigned to something. Like something was bothering her, some sort of mental struggle?"

He nodded. "I did." He tugged at their hands. "Come on, let's go look in the attic for the Books."

---

Troy jolted to awareness, shaken from the depths of a nightmare so stark and real that it almost _was_ reality. He cursed and struck his fist against the bedpost, glaring intently at the ceiling. He had seen her again, being led into the forest by that skeleton. Gods, that skeleton scared him out of his wits!

_"Foolish one, do you not know who I am?"_

He sat upright and passed a hand over his face. He was constantly asking himself how his plan had back-fired; his intentions were to take Bella away from Shade's Hollow, to allow her the chance to forget the trauma of three years past. He wasn't sure where he would have taken her, or how they would get to where that ideal place was, but he had to let her forget; only then could she have a life with him, even if they didn't have much.

How his ideals had been swatted away like a fly under the attack of a newspaper! What a fool he'd been made! Even that damned _skeleton_ had mocked him! A skeleton that should never have been alive, or animated, which was probably the correct term . . .

And that _skeleton_, he spat, vehemently, had taken Bella away, not to forget, but to learn! Learn the whereabouts of her mother. What was there to learn? he asked himself. Where was there to go? Into the forest, he had taken her; into the forest! What lurked in the forest?

Again, Troy had the feeling as though hundreds of worms were eating him alive, from the inside out. A terrible dread rose up, fierce protectiveness directed towards Bella, the only person he'd come to love . . . He glanced around his room, at the drawings pinned to the walls, each one depicting the dark-haired girl in a different media form; pencil, pastels, pen and ink. Charcoal was his favorite, as the dark smudges hinted at the dark side of artwork, shadows created by his hand, a mystery that only he knew, only he understood.

Perhaps his affections bordered on obsession . . .

He turned his head to stare at one drawing that was pinned on the wall that his bed was up against, the best of all of his works. It was so close that he could reach out and touch it, stroke the papery cheek of the depicted girl, worship her like a blessed idol. _She_ was his Skeleton Jack, his goddess, the only person worthy enough to have his attentions.

She hadn't even known he was there, watching her, sketching her outline, each brush stroke intended for perfection, mirroring her beauty, but never quite capturing it. Never truly doing her justice.

What he would have given to have had his sketch book with him last night . . .

Troy growled in frustration and turned away from the drawing. He stood and paced around the room, a caged predator. He willed his mind to find the answer, to bring Bella back. How could he get her back? Would that damned skeleton be there with her? What if she wasn't there?

_What if that skeleton harmed her? Took something from her she would never have given willingly?_

He screamed his frustration and, in his fury, cracked his fist against the closest wall. He ignored the audible crunch of bone, the pain that radiated from his tightly closed fist, and the small trickle of blood now dripping onto the floor.

No! Bella wasn't that weak. She would never let anyone tell her what to do or take advantage of her, especially not some fleshless walking corpse without the _means_ of doing so. Adrenaline pumped through Troy's veins as he turned and paced again. He glanced down at his broken fist and grimaced in pain before walking out of the room to dress the wound.

The halls were empty, the rooms bare; there was no one here except him, and that was the way he preferred it now.

_"Run back to your parents and never once utter my name again, lest you provoke the wrath of Skeleton Jack!"_

Rage flooded him and he almost smashed his fist into another wall. He had no parents to run to; he had nothing left. A distant cousin in some far-off land that payed the utilities for the empty house for him, someone he'd never met but was willing to do a small act of kindness because they felt he needed it.

Four years ago had changed everything in his life, upset the careful balance that should have been there. Two parents, a home, friends . . . What more could there have been? He'd only been in the seventh grade, and he'd died inside.

All because _she'd_ died . . .

Troy winced and carefully shook the memory from his brain. That memory was a sharp, jagged piece of glass that had long ago thrust itself into his mind, one that he'd had to learn to skirt around because, if it were touched in any way, it would open the wound that had sliced through his heart. Perhaps it was the reason that he'd felt the need to take Bella away; they'd both suffered trauma and heart-ache, they were both broken and, perhaps, needed each other in some way.

_I'll find you, Bella,_ he vowed, glaring out the window at the world outside his sanctuary, his prison, his home. _And when I do, we'll escape together. We'll start fresh, and you'll be mine, then. Just wait._

**Woah! Angst to the extreme? Maybe? Just so you all know, the reason that Troy's section is kind of fragmented and hazy is because that's the state of mind that he's in. It's a reflection of his thought patterns. I think it came out a bit badly written, but . . . I don't know. I didn't intend "bad", I intended "scattered" and "broken" and "tormented". Note the Jack quotes in italics! Whoo, italics!**

**So, Troy's obsessive, and Bella's aunts are worried, but Will is the supporting beam that will keep that family together! Little bit of history behind the Wraith-Spectre families, there . . .**

**Some questions to think about: **_**What did Bella's aunt mean when she said that Amelia Wraith was acting strange after Blaine's disappearance? Is Blaine really dead? Was there an ulterior motive behind Amelia's actions? Bella had a twin! (Not a question, I know, but WOW!) Why does Troy live alone? What happened in the seventh grade that turned his life upside down? And who is "**__she__**"? (see last little fragment above, third story paragraph up)**_

**Please review, because I like reviews; I need them to survive. They're like the blood that runs through my veins . . . only not. Lolz. Okay, so you all know, I just ate a huge Entenmann's chocolate chip cookie, and I'm hyper . . . And my cranberry juice is not helping either, but it is delicious! Non-magically, because that's Lucky Charms! . . . Okay, I'll stop ranting now.**

**Next time: **_A girl kept from the outside world offers Bella help, but to give her some answers, she first needs her help to escape. Why has she been locked up? What does this otherworldly girl know about Amelia Wraith? Could this possibly be a lead in this tragic mystery?_

**Okay, this is the point in time when I'm going to need to take longer breaks, because this is all I have finished. You guys are very quick to catch up; good for you! I'm so happy you like the story! I know it's a bit slow now, but this thing will be big, epic, and it will get more fast-paced soon! And, I've got another idea hatching that might add a trio we all know and love. If you know 'em, say their names loud and proud in a hearty review! Thanks so very, very much, and I'll see you guys next update!!**


	11. Captive

**So, we're back in reality again. This time, we'll introduce someone new, but you'll have to wait to find out. This is a bit of a long one, I suppose. I was going in two different directions when I began writing this; that's what writer's block does to you, people. It sucks. But, hopefully, this chapter will advance the plot instead of being a filler, as it started to turn out as.**

**I LOVE NEW FOUND GLORY! Ahem . . . sorry, still hyper. Ah, I love author's notes, don't you? Silly little blurbs about what's going on for no reason . . . Stuff I need to get off my chest . . . Blah. I'm done.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers for all of your support! Gotta Dance 88, Dragon-Griot-209, thewatergypsy, and Reimei Uzumaki!!! Thanks so very much guys!!!**

**And an IMPORTANT NOTE: Reimei Uzumaki is making a fanfic called Cursed Yet Blessed, which is somewhat similar to Shade's Hollow but with a different twist. Please read it; it's really quite unique in its own way! That's the talent of Reimei Uzumaki, peeps! Good luck, Reimei!!  
**

**I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, but I do own . . . You'll see.**

**Just for Ronnie and Megan . . . you'll both see . . .**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 11:** Captive

Bella opened her eyes and mumbled unintelligibly in an early-morning stupor. She lifted her head and was met by bright orange rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains. While she knew that it was still early to be awake, she could not recall where she was, and it was this realization that startled her to awareness. She stared around the room for a moment before settling down, finally remembering whose house she was in. She couldn't evoke much of what happened last night; she recalled a vast expanse of land with disorganized pumpkins scattered here and there, filling the spaces and creating intricate, unintentional patterns, and telling Skeleton Jack--no, Jack _Skellington_, he'd later clarified, of her nightmare. But after that, there was a blank.

She sat up and stretched with a yawn, feeling a few joints popping in her arms and the immediate, achy relief that followed. Though she was not one for mornings, she had the feeling that today would be a good day. She could feel it deep down; something would happen today that would bring her a step closer to finding her mother.

Her gaze scanned the room with delight and a critical eye. Skellington Manor, Jack's home, was an architectural miracle; the building seemed both haphazardly built and well-planned out simultaneously. The rooms were grand, with tall ceilings and odd angles, obviously fit for Jack's height. The entire building gave off gothic Victorian vibes, a spooky, yet classical piece of art that Bella could really appreciate. Not even the darkness could detract from the manor's beauty; it's uniqueness won her heart.

Bella sighed to herself, wondering why she found the idea of the dark theme so fascinating. Even the gargoyles perched upon the pillars keeping the roof up seemed more like unearthly guardians than sinister demons. Their leering, sharp features weren't so menacing; their hunched bodies with glinting claws and snarling fangs were almost comforting.

And she was in the home of a walking, talking skeleton . . .

What was the world coming to?

---

Jack sat at his writing desk, resting his head in one hand while he used the other to lay down cards in a game of solitaire. Though he stared straight at the cards, his mind was elsewhere, his gaze unfocused and unseeing. Even after returning home and telling Bella to get a good night's rest, he couldn't seem to do the same. He was restless again, anxious; for what, he didn't know. Some hidden knowledge kept him awake, dealing out game after game of solitaire.

His mind wandered back to the previous night. He'd promised his young ward that he'd help her find her mother, and he'd taken up the position as her guardian. Jack vaguely began to wonder if he'd be able to keep those promises; then again, his obsessive nature wouldn't allow for anything less.

Yet still, even after seeing to it that she was comfortable and safe in the spare guest room, watching her from behind the cracked door as she slept, he hadn't been able to shake the strange feelings pulling at him. He couldn't quite put it into words; what was it about this girl that captivated him so much? he'd asked himself. As he'd watched her, her chest rising and falling in her sleep, a sudden sinking feeling came over him, not a sharp pain, but a dull ache that echoed and was amplified by the emptiness of his bony frame. This feeling of emptiness had caused him to venture out into the streets of Halloween Town, to the one person left who he could count on in such times of sorrow.

Dr. Finklestein.

The reliable mad scientist had been able to, with a disgusted and obviously displeased tone, define the reason as to why Jack had felt this way.

_Bella was alive; Jack wasn't. _Finklestein had explained that Jack's feelings of longing were simply his repressed human emotions rising to the surface, a desire to be human again simply for the experiences he'd left behind long, long ago when he'd died.

Jack had never given much thought to _how_ he'd died; it had never mattered before. He was the King of the Pumpkin Patch, the Ruler of Halloween Town, and that was all that really did matter. The past was the past, and nothing could be changed. He just had to buck up and move on; yet still, moving on hadn't always been his strong point.

He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts that were lingering on the edges of his own mind. So he was dead; so Bella was alive. It was something Jack had known all along, something he'd hoped he could just smother and bury, set aside to focus on his duty to Bella. Dr. Finklestein's confirmation had done nothing to quell the dejectedness, the wretchedness and the sorrow that pulled at Jack's bones. He'd walked all the way back home, checking in on Bella and smiling at the sight of Zero curled up at the end of the bed; the little ghost dog had seemed to take a liking to the human, something Jack approved of immensely; and trudging back up the spiral staircase to the top of his tower.

Now he sat at his desk, exhaustion wrapping around him like a shroud. He glanced at the bookshelves lining the walls, his personal library, filled with volumes both fact and fiction. The tomes were so diverse in content, ranging from his favorite horror and suspense authors, Steven King and H. P. Lovecraft, to classic Shakespeare to humor to a sparse collection of romance. He lifted his thin frame from his swivel chair and examined the titles.

The books around him had always been able to take him places when he had wanted to be anywhere but here. Plan-making could be stressing, especially when the Mayor came around, which Jack knew he would eventually. His books had always provided a welcome escape for his often tormented soul.

Jack flipped through a few of H. P. Lovecraft's short stories. This book had been Jack's favorite; Lovecraft's twisted sense of horror and the supernatural, combined with his ability to perfectly portray a character in any point-of-view, had always delighted Jack's imagination and given him so much inspiration for new Halloween tricks.

His finger found a paragraph and he read the words aloud,

_"The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents."_

A noise by the staircase startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Bella standing on the second step down, rubbing her eyes to banish the morning drowsiness that seemed to overtake her. She smiled at him and continued up the final two steps. "_The Call of Cthulhu_, nice." Jack smiled at her. "My personal favorite of Lovecraft's stories is _The Outsider_."

"I didn't know you read, Bella," Jack beamed. In turn, she came forward and glanced at the contents of the shelves.

"Are you kidding? There's nothing to do in Shade's Hollow _but_ read. We have an amazing library, but this is even more . . ." Bella swept her gaze around the interior of the tower, lingering on the books lining the walls as she searched for the right words to use. She laughed and shook her head, unable to come up with anything. "Amazing."

Jack put the book down and stepped over to her, lacing his hands behind his back and bending forward so that he could examine the shelf she was currently inspecting. She let out a bark of a laugh and grasped hold of one particularly lengthy novel, pulling it out for her scrutiny. She glanced back up at him. "_Twilight_? Where in Heaven's name could you have gotten this?"

Jack absent-mindedly cleared his throat. "I have a few contacts in the mortal realm, suppliers, if you will. It was very interesting. A different take on vampires, not something I'm used to."

Bella laughed. "Do the vampires here sparkle?"

Jack let out a long keen at the idea. "They wish! You've seen them with their parasols; their skin is highly sensitive to the sunlight. The only thing that their skin does is burn, and quite badly, I might add."

"You know," Bella said, putting the book back, "You do remind me of Edward an awful lot. You both have that classic, Old World feel to you, not to mention you're both immortal." Jack threw her a sly look.

"The only difference is I don't sparkle, is that correct?"

Bella laughed again. "Totally." She raised a hand to her mouth to cover up a fit of giggles. "If you'd like to, though, I can lend you some body glitter; I don't need it."

"Well, then, if I'm Edward, then you must be Bella, Bella," Jack chuckled. The comment made the girl in question flush and turn towards the books to conceal it. Nevertheless, Jack continued, "Though, you're not quite as stubborn as she was."

"I can be stubborn when I have to be," the human countered, crossing her arms. She turned her attention back to the bookshelf, reaching out and selecting another lengthy book. A snow globe with a Christmas tree and a cozy Colonial-style house inside of it was smack dab in the middle of the white cover, while mistletoe, holly, and a red, satin ribbon surrounded it. "Christine Feehan's _Holiday Treasury_? What's this?"

However, the book was swiftly plucked from her grasp and hid behind Jack's back. A nervous grin stretched across his skull, making Bella raise an eyebrow. "You don't need to be reading this just yet," Jack explained, though his voice had gone a bit husky in his embarrassment.

Bella stared at the skeleton, wondering just what was inside the cover of that book that would make him act as though he'd been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She mentally grimaced at the idea of the bizarre things that were such to be encased in that volume; the book had looked like one of those rather extensive, sappy, Harlequin romances that were practically famous for their more _intimate_ sections. Why Jack would have a book like _that_ was a complete mystery to her, however, she preferred not to dwell on it.

Instead, she allowed Jack to show her around the tower, pointing out little knick knacks and trinkets laying about, her curiosity being well-fed and taken care of.

---

"So, where do we start?" Bella asked as she pulled at the sleeve of her Halloween festival costume once they were out on the streets. She made a mental note to ask Jack to take her back to her hometown for a brief visit so that she could pack some suitable, comfortable, less revealing clothes. Right now, she had to be content with the "Princess Jasmine"-esque dancer's costume.

Halloween Town was actually a very busy place, even after the initial holiday was over. The creatures out and about were bustling to and fro with decorations and what she hoped were props in their grasp, a few stopping to ask for Jack's help in putting them back to where they belonged when they were not in use.

"I'm not very sure," the Pumpkin King replied. "I suppose we'd better stop by the Witches' Shop. They might know a thing or two about--"

"Jack! Jack, there you are!" the Mayor waved his stubby arms in the air as he hailed the passing skeleton. As Jack stopped, the elected official quickly scurried over on equally stubby legs, his boots clicking against the cobblestone plaza. A couple of scrolls were tucked under one arm, and the Mayor of Halloween Town wore a very jovial expression. Again, he tipped his hat to Bella before addressing the King. "Jack, I have a few different plans for next Halloween. I need you to meet me in the Town Hall to discuss them; I really can't decide which to choose."

"All right, Mayor, I'll be right over," Jack stated, in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"Thank you, Jack!" the Mayor exclaimed as he hurried off.

Jack waved at the Mayor's retreating back and let out a long, heavy sigh. He turned with an apologetic expression to address his Spirit Dancer. "I'm terribly sorry, Bella, but I do have to help with the plans. The Mayor can't do a thing without me; you understand, right?"

"No, no, no, it's okay, Jack," the human stated, smiling. "Go ahead. Is there anything you need? I can get it for you, if you'd like."

"Not really. You can walk around, you know, get used to the town. But be sure you don't leave the gates, okay? I'll meet you at the Witches' Shop as soon as I can, all right?" As Bella nodded, Jack took her hands in both of his and gave them a good, hearty shake. "Thank you, Bella. Will you be all right?"

"Of course. Go do your King thing."

Jack departed with a wave, his long strides taking him quickly away. Bella stood there for a while, staring after him, before she glanced around her. A few of the residents were looking at her strangely, but she just returned the looks with a smile.

It surprised her, actually. Jack had been right; she was much more comfortable here in Halloween Town than should have been normal, and while the strange contentment seemed to startled her, she decided to put it to the very back of her mind. So she was happy; was that supposed to be a bad thing? Though, she supposed, it didn't really make much sense that she felt so oddly normal here and so out-of-place in her own home town.

Bella decided to take Jack's advice and wander the town for a while. Maybe it would give her some time to sort out her feelings. She wasn't entirely sure when he would be back for her, but she had faith in him. If only she had faith in herself to do the same.

That was when she suddenly realized a very crucial issue that had not come to her mind before, when it really should have: Bella had absolutely _no_ idea where she was supposed to be heading. Where, exactly, was this Witches' Shop? She glanced around at the oddly-built structures that gave the town its foundation. While they were all different from one another, they were so bizarrely similar in appearance that she could not hope to distinguish one from another.

As she wandered further and further away from Guillotine Square and the fountain area, Bella found herself growing a bit more anxious. She was slowly realizing that she was only getting herself more and more lost with each passing minute. Taking a few turns through alleys and around misshapen buildings, she was certain, positive, that she would be unable to find her way back if she needed to. Sighing in frustration, she planned on asking the first creature she saw about the Witches' Shop; hopefully they could point her in the right direction.

However, Bella stopped beneath the looming shadow of a rather large castle-like building and glanced around her. There was no one around; not a soul to be found anywhere. She glanced behind her, wondering if she could somehow trace her steps back to find at least someone nearby who could possibly help her.

"What is a human doing here, of all places?"

The voice that reached Bella's ears was a soft, sweet sound, so low that it was any wonder that Bella heard it. The girl looked around, confusion plain on her face. She could see noone. Where had that voice come from?

"Up here," the voice beckoned.

Craning her neck, Bella stared at a barred window high up the Transylvanian tower. She could see lithe, white hands grasping the bars, a pale face pressed to the open air, staring down at Bella with slim, almond-shaped eyes whose color Bella could not discern. Long tresses of black hair hung down from the cold brick wall; the girl used a pale hand to lift the mass and shift it from one shoulder to the other, baring even more bright, white skin.

Bella found her throat clench and touched her tongue to the roof of her dry mouth. This girl was beautiful! But why was she caged in a tower like some sort of gothic damsel-in-distress? She cleared her throat enough to form words. "Uhm . . . hello. What are . . . What are you doing up there?"

The pale girl cocked her head, her keen eyes assessing Bella from her aerial perspective. "I've never talked to a human, much less seen one in Halloween Town. Did Jack bring you here?"

"Yes, he did," Bella answered. She glanced around; still nobody. She looked up again. "Do you know where I can find the Witches' Shop?"

The girl above sighed, wistfully, leaning her head on one thin arm, smiling charmingly. "I wish I did. I've never left this room."

Confusion cluttered Bella's brain. "Why not? And why are you barred in? Is this a prison?"

"It's my prison," the girl stated in a voice that held a secret meaning. It was not sarcastic, only heavily accented and laced with grim resignation.

"Why are you imprisoned?" the human girl asked, curiosity and pity swirling in her gut. This poor, beautiful girl! How must it feel to be a prisoner? To never walk outside or meet people? This girl must have been terribly lonely.

"For what I am," the girl stated, smoothly, "I am shunned by others for my heritage."

"That's terrible," Bella stated, looking down at her feet. She knew how it felt to be discriminated against. Even in her hometown, she'd always been picked on as the oddball-out. She looked back up at the pale girl. "I wish there was some way that I could help you."

The girl thought for a moment, her almond-shaped eyes rolling towards the sky, then she smiled and looked back down at the mortal. "Perhaps there is a way." Bella cocked her head to show interest. "Could you give me an audience with the Pumpkin King?"

The question caught Bella by surprise, causing her to flinch and blink up at the girl with wide eyes. Nonetheless, the girl continued.

"This is a part of Halloween Town that is well taken care of. There is hardly any trouble in these parts, and King Jack rarely visits. Even when he does stroll through here, he usually has his head in the clouds and does not hear me call out to him. Since Jack brought you here, I thought that maybe you might be of importance to him. Jack never brings mortals to Halloween Town, so I believe that you might be able to get through to him for me."

Bella nodded. It was partially true, but not the way the girl thought it to be. Bella and Jack were on a mission; that was why he'd brought her to Halloween Town, to help sniff out the captor.

"Do you want me to bring Jack to you?" Bella asked. The girl nodded.

"Please, anything. I long to be free, and I believe that only Jack can do that for me." The girl gave a small, graceful bow form her shoulders and an elegant hand gesture. "I would be eternally grateful for your aid."

"It's no problem. You shouldn't have to live like this," Bella answered. She turned to go, but turned back. "Before I forget to ask, what's your name?"

"Celeste," the girl stated. She made another hand gesture to Bella, asking for her name in return.

"Bella," the mortal nodded. For a long moment, they simply stared at one another, then Bella wandered off the way she'd come, hoping that she could somehow find her way back to Guillotine Square. Celeste's eyes followed her every step of the way.

But they were not the only pair of eyes watching Bella that day . . .

**Oh, dear God, that was looooooooooong! I think I'm having a moment of Deja Vu here. Did I say something like this before? Ah, well . . . .**

**So, we've met the mysterious prisoner, Celeste (I almost put 'pirate' . . . XD). What is Celeste and why has she been imprisoned in the tower? And who is watching Bella? Oh, the agony of not-knowing is eating away at me! (Well, not really, because I know who it is . . . but do you? Hee hee hee . . .)**

**Next time: **_Dark voices discuss the current situation. Is Jack breaking a law by meddling in mortal affairs, or has he commit a much greater crime? What do these voices know of Bella's mother? Or do they hold a secret of a demon far worse that Amelia's captor?_

**Wow, I have the strong urge to just go "DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!" Know what? I think I will.**

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Lolz.**

**I have something to say, to my readers and to my reviewers . . . . I LOVES YOU!!!! Seriously, I have how many reviews? Count them, people, FORTY TWO! And for only ten chapters!! My other fanfic on a different name had 56 reviews . . . for 23 chapters. I can't believe how big of a success this story is, and I am ETERNALLY GRATEFUL (not stealing because I used it here in the first place. XP) that I have such dedicated, passionate reviewers. I loves you all very muchly! And yes, I speak-ah de Inglish, I speak-ah it very well-like! I just like messing with you all.**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil laugh)**

**Celeste and Bella are my characters! Stealing them is a criminal offense. If you steal them without my permission, I will have Scarecrow flame your asses! (Scarecrow is seen in background dancing and cackling wildly)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!**


	12. Whispers

**And this is chapter 12, right? Wow, I can hardly believe it. My sugar high has worn off (after all, it's been how many days since then . . . lolz) and I'm back to writing . . . after just posting the last chapter today.**

**I'm starting to get really worried. For those of you who don't know, I do not have the internet at my house, and I have to upload my stories at my school library. This is my senior year, which means that it's the last year for uploading at school. Normally, I can't update over the summer because my local library is not compatible with my documents (aka, the computers suck). Hopefully, I'll be able to purchase a laptop to continue, because I don't want to suddenly cut off from you guys (like I kinda did with RCS Inc. I'm sorry, RCS Inc fans).**

**So, another note, I have a tie, so far, as to people wanting a sequel/prequel. Apparently, you guys like the sequel idea, but some of you don't want a prequel. I don't recall if I mentioned it, but the prequel would be about the first King of Halloween and his Spirit Dancer, aka Jack and Bella's ancestors. If you guys don't want a prequel, the sequel will still be up, but please, feel free to vote on the poll. It's still up on my profile, all it takes is a quick click of the mouse. Let your voices be heard, readers!**

**Can you guess who **_**these**_** voices are? Here's a hint: I don't own them. Hee hee hee.**

**And thank you so much to my reviewers!!! ****Halloween29****, ****Razorgaze****, ****i love athrun****, ****Gotta Dance 88****, ****thegypsy****, ****Little . Miss . Oblivious****, ****tk9017****, and Dragon-Griot-209, thanks so much for reviewing so enthusiastically for chapter 11!!! I love you all, and if I had a cookie to give you, I'd most certainly give you all one! Unfortunately, I only have ranch-flavored sunflower seeds and garden herb-flavored Triscuits.**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**In the town of Shade's Hollow, every day is spent preparing for All Hallow's Eve, on which the legend of Skeleton Jack comes alive. However, this year, the Hallow's Eve festival takes a startling turn and a young girl is spirited away to the realm of the Pumpkin King of Hallow's Eve, where her loyalty to her hometown and her love for the legend are put to the test.

**Chapter 12:** Whispers

Little did Bella know, she was being followed by shadows; shadows that stilled in shadows when she paused to ask a question to a monster on the street; shadows that crept along walls, in alleys, between buildings, their footsteps inaudible to the human strolling along at a brisk pace. These shadows watched her with eerily attentive eyes, alert for any change in pace, any indication that the human knew that she was being stalked.

She didn't.

"Why would Jack bring a human here?" one of the shadows whispered to another. "Of all beings; a human."

"And a girl, too," the second shadow agreed.

The third shadow growled slightly, the voice lighter than the other two, more feminine and slightly sarcastic. "Well, looks like she's pushed all thoughts of Sally out of his thick skull. That's a start."

"But why a human?" the first one asked.

"You idiot! Don't you know the legends?"

"What legends?"

The third voice sighed in agitation. "Of the Spirit Dancer. The vassal of the Pumpkin King."

"Oh, really? Quite the title," the first shadow crooned in a smooth voice, "Vassal of the Pumpkin King."

"But why a human?" the second shadow asked, urgently.

"Because only a human can serve as the vassal," the third shadow snapped, impatiently, "Only a human with a certain bloodline can brave our world. Any other human would not survive."

"Won't survive? What else do you know?"

The third shadow turned her gaze to her companions, a glint in her eyes. "The Legend goes that every previous Spirit Dancer did not survive long in our town. Every time a human was taken from her world, she withered away to nothing in a month's time. The longest any one survived was the last Spirit Dancer, to the previous Pumpkin King."

"You'd think that Jack would heed the Mayor's warnings. He, of all people, knows the Legends by heart, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but we know Jack. Ever the optimist," the third shadow stated, glaring at the human through the veil of misty darkness that surrounded them. "But there's something more to _this_ human. Something that makes her important to Jack. You saw him last night upon the Spiral Hill; there's something going on, and she's connected to it."

"How? And what?"

"How should I know?" the third voice hissed, venom in her voice. "I'm not psychic!"

"But you can scry," the first and second voices chorused.

The last shadow let out a heavy sigh of annoyance. "When we return to base, I will scry."

The first shadow shifted, edging closer to the unsuspecting human. A slight purr entered the voice, a rasp of sound that hinted at risque emotion and intentions. "Yes, learn everything you can about this girl. I'm intrigued."

"I heard her call herself Bella," the second voice stated.

"Bella," both the first and third shadows voiced; the first shadow drawled the name, letting it linger on the tip of his tongue like sweet wine, while the third shadow hissed it with a voice full of contempt and loathing.

"What do we do now?" the second shadow asked.

"Return to base," the first shadow answered. He chuckled darkly. "I'm eager to find out more about this human."

"We haven't stirred things up with Jack for a long time," the third voice growled. "Perhaps it's time we begin anew."

Three shadows disppeared into the darkness of the Halloween Town alley, flitting through the empty streets like wicked bats or other devious creatures of Hell. They slid over the land, past the graveyards and the pumpkin patch, to their base, while sinister plans floated through their minds. The cunning tricksters had wicked intentions, and they were certain that they would profit from Bella's misery, in one way or another.

**Okay, so . . . I didn't like this chapter very much, but what can you do. I'd rather write about the Scarecrow, but this chapter was needed to help move the plot along more.**

**So, three shadows, three tricksters . . . I think you all know who they are; I'm not good at making mysterious suggestions (though some of you seem to be stumped on Celeste. Hee hee). What do they have in store for Bella, and why is the first shadow so interested in her while the third shows nothing but contempt? Oh, dear readers, you'll find out soon enough. I'll let Scarecrow give you all the down-low on the next chapter. Hit it, Scarecrow!**

**Next time:**_ Hark, travelers! Gather 'round my fire and allow me to spin ye a yarn of imprisonment most dire! Methinks I hear of an audience with th' Pumpkin King for a one Miss Celeste in yonder tops-most tower. What be his judgement most fair in this saddest hour? Methinks I hear of a most grim and terrible past to be told; is your heart spun of lead or shining gold? Ah, travelers! Friends, ye have much still to learn, from dawk to dusk as the pumpkin sun does turn, and the Spiral Hill holds secrets all her own! Ah, but that, dear wanderers, has yet to be shown. In time, friends, in time! (cackles)_

**Happy riddler Scarecrow! I love him so much! He's got to be my favorite character! I think I'll leave the spoilers to him from now on. Please review; I look forward to seeing you all next update!!**


	13. Audience

**Well, the last chapter was probably my least favorite, so far. I wanted more stuff to happen, but I also wanted the "shadows" to have the spotlight on them alone; I wanted to focus on them only. This chapter gets back to what Jack and Bella are doing. And we get to see more Celeste soon. If not in this chapter, then the next, but I'm pretty sure it'll be this chapter.**

**I do not own Tim Burton's ****The Nightmare Before Christmas****. That's why it's called **_**Tim Burton's**_**Nightmare Before Christmas****; it's his, not mine.**

**However, I do own Bella and Celeste, because they are my characters.**

**And we have a NEW SUMMARY!!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers; you are loved muchly! i love athrun, Gotta Dance 88, Reimei Uzumaki, The Pumpkin Guardian, Halloween29, and thegypsy!! Thanks so much guys!  
**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**Three years after her mother, the previous Spirit Dancer of Halloween, disappears, Bella Wraith has no other option but to seek out answers from the only person who could possibly help her, Skeleton Jack, the Pumpkin King. But now, questions have begun to arise, ones that cannot go unanswered, and Bella is in danger from not one, but two rising foes out to seize control of the power of the Spirit Dancer and Halloween Town.

**Chapter 13:** Audience

Drumming his long, skeletal fingers on the desk before him, Jack Skellington's mind wandered farther and farther from Halloween plans and scare tactics. While he didn't want to interrupt the Mayor during what was sure to be the longest rant he'd hear out of the politician, he had so much more to focus on. How he was going to pop the question about Bella's mother now was a complete mystery to him, but he had to do something other than nodding or shaking his head at every detailed plan the Mayor showed him.

After another half-hour of planning, the Mayor was just about wrapping it all up. "-- I, personally, didn't think that the balloons that the Clown wanted would fit in with this year's theme; I'm so glad you agreed. Thank you, Jack, for your input."

As the Mayor carefully rolled up the plans, Jack stood, glancing out the window as if to gain a bit of strength in order to ask what he was about to ask. He turned to the Mayor, looking down at the short politician practically at his feet. "Mayor, I need some help with something important," he stated.

The Mayor looked up at the Pumpkin King with a jovial grin on his eager face. "Anything, Jack."

If Jack had a lip, he'd have bitten it with nervousness. Recalling the Mayor's reaction when he'd introduced Bella, he wasn't sure how the two-faced politician would react this time around. But, being the Pumpkin King, he had authority. He straightened. "It's about my Spirit Dancer." As he'd expected, the Mayor's face fell and turned to his pale, worried one. Despite how the Mayor felt, Jack had no choice but to continue. "I need to see the Black Blood Records."

At the mere mention of the name, the Mayor quivered and trembled in fear. "But why, Jack?" he whined, "What would make you need to check those scrolls?"

"Bella's mother disappeared three years ago; around the same time, dark magic blocked the King's Gate. I couldn't go to Shade's Hollow to take my Dancer then. I believe that the two events are connected; they have to be connected. As the Pumpkin King, I can't take a chance and ignore the threat of dark magic corrupting the flow of time, and I made a promise to Bella that I would help her find her mother," Jack explained.

The Mayor glanced from side-to-side, as if inspecting every dark corner of his office in Town Hall. He trembled again. "But you know that the Archives of the Black Blood Clan aren't with me; the dark magic they contained was too much for the former Mayor to handle. He gave them to the Vampire Brothers for safe-keeping."

Jack nodded, his chest tight. "That's right," he nodded. The Black Blood Clan had been a group of warlocks who had lived on the outskirts of Halloween Town many millennia ago. The archives had been created by the head warlock, a man of terrible, dark magic, but a wise and powerful seer. The accounts held the information of every being that crossed the threshold of the Halloween realm from outside worlds. Even when the Black Blood coven had been banished, tracked down, and annihilated to prevent the spread of their sorcery, their Archives lived on and continued to record every speck of life that existed in and between the realms.

It was powerful magic, dark magic, given to the previous Mayor of the town to keep safe, but he was unable to control the darkness. The Vampire Brothers had been able to contain and regulate the flow of magic within the books, dispelling and redirecting the energy and negating its effects when something arose. Jack had only been in his first few years as Pumpkin King when the previous Mayor disappeared and the new one was elected.

The Archives were not in the Mayor's possession; the Vampire Brothers had them.

"I need to speak to Dimitri, then," Jack stated, a viciously determined expression crossing his skull. With a quick nod to the Mayor, who still had that panic-stricken look fixed on his face, he turned and nearly bolted out of the office, out of Town Hall, and out into the streets of his beloved town.

---

Bella jogged around the corner of another building before bending double and clutching her knees in an attempt to regain some of the breath she'd lost. She'd been running for so long, and Halloween Town was a maze. Every building, no matter how distinctly different they were, looked exactly the same to her, and she could not, for the life of her, remember if she'd had to turn the corner of the cat-looking house to get to the curled tower or vice versa. Everything was a jumbled mess, and Bella's body needed to rest after her nonstop marathon.

Upon lifting her head, however, Bella's knees almost gave out with relief. Somehow, she must have taken some sort of back alley, because she could see the oozing green liquid from the fountain in the distance. She was almost back in Guillotine Square! A couple of blocks back, she'd run into a very kind cat creature who had told her that the Witches' Shop was tucked in a small corner of Guillotine Square.

Since she was to meet Jack at the shop, she was heading in the right direction. All she had to do was get there and wait. She slowed her jog to a brisk walk as thoughts swam through her mind, but they were cut short when a thin hands grasped hold of her shoulders, one clamping over her mouth to ensure that she emitted no sound as she was pulled back into the darkness of an alleyway. Her squeal of surprise and fear was muffled by the surprisingly lithe hand.

Terror rose up in Bella's mind, pure terror at being captured. She tried to remember the self defense classes her aunts had started her on four years ago; a quick stomp on the foot or a bite to the hand might not shake off her captor. A knee to the groin, though, would probably do the trick. She forced herself to remain calm and to not expend her energy in an attempt to struggle; she had to act fast with precise timing, that was key.

"Please keep quiet," the soft voice hissed in her ear, "They might realize that I'm onto them. I promise that I mean you no harm, but for the goddess's sake, be quiet." The calming influence of the voice, as well as it's odd familiarity, was what made her focus. Her mind cleared of all else, realizing that there was no danger in the touch of the stranger, and that this person was trying to help her.

Shadows outside the alley shifted and Bella's captor eased quietly further into the dark recesses of the alley. Three long shadows separated from the darkness ahead, paused at the mouth of the alley, and then disappeared into the gloom of the streets obscured from Bella's view.

A long moment passed before the hand clamped over Bella's mouth loosened and released her. Taking a calming, comforting breath of air through her mouth, the human stepped away from her abductor, turning to face them. Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Celeste?"

The pale girl, who, Bella noticed, was about the same height, if not a little taller than her, pressed a long, thin finger to her elegant lips. "Please, not so loud," she whispered, "Somebody might hear you."

Bella lowered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You were being followed," Celeste stated, but Bella shook her head.

"No, not that; what are you doing _here?_ Outside? I thought you were imprisoned."

Celeste's plump, red lips pulled up at the corners, her face relaxing into a comfortable glowing smile. "I escaped."

"How?"

"I dislike having to repeat myself; I'd prefer to speak while in the presence of the King so that I won't have to." She glanced past Bella. "I suppose we'd better start moving, but let us keep to the shadows." She began moving with such grace and elegance that she seemed to walk on air. She didn't even make a sound as she walked, not even when she passed over dead, decayed leaves that crackled under Bella's feet. In fact, Bella wondered if Celeste had feet; she wore some sort of black dress, simple, yet elegant, that flowed over her curves and clung to her body like water. The dress trailed over the ground, obscuring whatever laid beneath, whether she wore shoes or not; the latter seemed most likely due to the fact that she made no noise as she walked.

Bella glanced down at her own costume, suddenly feeling very under-dressed. She followed the strange girl with the long black hair, stopping when she turned to stare at Bella. "I do suppose I've lied to you. When I told you that I'd never left my prison cell, that was technically incorrect; I do apologize."

The human held back a gasp of astonishment as she beheld the woman's eyes, which were a startling crimson color, the only real color the woman possessed. Shaking out of her thoughts, Bella managed a smile. "No problem, really." She shrugged. "I guess, given your living conditions, it's really not at the top of your list of things to tell anybody about."

Celeste stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, well," she glanced down, "I'd seen you when Jack returned from your realm."

The odd, far-off face from that night popped into her mind. She nodded. "Ah, so that was you. So, you've always been able to get away from your . . . prison?"

Celeste returned her gaze to her companion, her eyes glinting with mischief, one closing in a brief wink as she brought her finger back up to her lips. "I do suppose you'll find out soon enough."

---

"So, I was being followed?"

"Yes," Celeste answered, "I saw them from my window. I had to warn you. I know not who they are, but I was not going to take a chance on them catching up to you."

"I'm grateful," Bella stated, smiling, as they crept around the stone fence separating one part of Halloween Town from Guillotine Square. After explaining to Celeste why she needed to find the Witches' Shop, the pale woman was able to find a back route to the place. Bella trusted her enough, due to the fact that she'd helped her avoid being noticed by whoever was following her, as well as the fact that Celeste needed to speak to Jack as well, to allow her to accompany her.

Contrary to what she'd originally said, Celeste seemed to know quite a lot about the streets of Halloween Town. After quickly checking in with the two witches in the shop to see if Jack had stopped by yet, which he hadn't, Bella and Celeste decided to wait outside the shop. Celeste kept to the shadows to avoid being seen by other residents on the street; Bella understood enough to respect that. Why would anyone want to return to a place that they considered a prison?

"So, you are, what?" Celeste asked, her unique accent thick in her voice, "A Spell Singer?"

"Spirit Dancer," Bella corrected. "Do you know the Legend?"

Celeste shook her head. "No, but I can sense that you have power." A knowing smile touched her lips. "It's actually very comforting to be around you, Bella," she assured her when a shocked expression crossed Bella's features. Before she could voice whatever concerns were on her mind, she was distracted by an energetic voice calling out to her.

"Bella!"

Said girl snapped her head up to catch Jack's enthusiastic grin and wave as he walked briskly over. Bella jumped up from her seat on the curb to rush over and meet him. He placed a skeletal hand upon her shoulder and beamed at her. "I got here as fast as I could; I'm sorry if I made you wait long."

"No, no, it's okay, Jack," Bella assured him. "Though, truth be told, I got a bit lost." Color tinged her cheeks and she ducked her head slightly, grinning sheepishly. An apologetic grin eased its way onto Jack's skull.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he stated, "I should have shown you the way to get to the shop."

"Well," Bella glanced over her shoulder to meet Celeste's crimson gaze, peering at them from the shadows, "I had a bit of help. There's someone who wants to meet you and ask you something."

Jack lifted his head in eager confusion as Celeste stepped out of the shadows, approached, and curtsied before the Pumpkin King. "Who do we have here?"

"My name is Celeste, your Majesty," the young woman dipped low in her bow, "An honor it is to meet with you, Sir."

Jack shook his head. "Please, the pleasure's all mine. What can I help you with, Miss Celeste?" Bella noted the difference in Jack's tone; he was in King mode now, all regal and authoritative.

"Long have I lived in this town, yet never have I had the courage to face you alone. It was only in meeting Bella, here, that I found the opportunity to meet with you," Celeste stated. "I've come for an audience with you, if you'll hear me."

"Of course," Jack smiled, "Please tell me what is on your mind."

"Sir, to tell you of my predicament, I must start at the beginning. My mother left me with my father, who passed away and left me with my uncles, who have kept me locked in my room since the day of my birth. It is because of my lineage that I have been shunned so from society." Celeste met the King's gaze head on. Bella noted the strength in the woman; she was not one to back down.

Celeste's past troubled Bella already, and from the frown and the crease above his eyes, Jack agreed. But the girl was being so vague about it. Bella wanted to know why she was kept from the world for so long.

"To answer your unspoken questions, my Lord," Celeste continued, "my father was a full-fledged vampire; my uncles are the Vampire Brothers. It was because of what my mother was that I was kept to myself. My mother was an Elf, a Light Elf."

Surprise touched both Jack and Bella. So that was why Celeste was so oddly elegant and beautiful, why she didn't make a sound as she walked. She was half-elf and half-vampire. Bella had seen the Vampire Brothers; it was by some bizarre miracle that Celeste was related, even remotely, to them. She obviously resembled her mother.

"That is troubling," Jack stated, pressing a bony finger to his chin in thought, "Would I be correct in assuming that your diet is compromised because of this union?"

Bella glanced at Celeste as she nodded. "That is so. I cannot drink blood as normal vampires do, yet while I cannot intake it orally, I do need blood to survive. I suppose one would call me anemic; I am in such poor health, another reason why my uncles locked me away."

"Then how do you get your blood?" Bella was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity was digging into her brain.

"I receive transfusions from Dr. Finklestein when blood is available," the half-vampire stated.

"You aren't allergic to sunlight, it seems," Jack stated, "Seeing as you are out of your tower in the daylight, can I assume that you may take the form of a bat?"

Celeste shrugged. "When I choose to; I prefer to utilize the form of a raven in order to see better."

Bella could understand. It made sense that Celeste would choose the form of a bird; she was too beautiful and mysterious to be a simple bat, and bats seemed too cliched, anyway. Maybe that was why she chose it. Celeste was truly a one-of-a-kind person, as Bella could see already.

"Majesty, I have been locked away with little to no freedom," Celeste bowed low before Jack again. "I ask that you plead for my freedom to my uncles. I want them to rest assured that I can survive on my own. I've had enough darkness; I want to live in the world like my mother had."

Jack considered this proposal for a moment. A smile tugged at his mouth and he lightly placed an arm on Celeste's shoulder, as he had Bella's, yet Bella noticed that this gesture was not as intimate as the one she'd shared with the Pumpkin King. This one was fond, yet Jack seemed to be fond of everyone; this was business, a noble and fair King doing his duty for his subjects.

"As a matter of fact, I do have some business to attend to concerning your uncles, Celeste," he stated. Bella let out a long sigh of relief she hadn't known she'd been holding. "I'll talk with them; perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Thank you, my Lord," Celeste bowed. Jack waved it off with a smile.

"Please, Celeste, call me Jack," he insisted. Celeste lifted her head and smiled, a genuine light shining in her red eyes. She turned and beamed at Bella, who grinned right back at her. She was glad it had gone well, and she was glad that she'd made a friend.

Perhaps her first real one since coming to Halloween Town.

**Long chapter! Long chapter! I think I like this one a bit more than the last one. We get to see more of Celeste and learn more about her. She's a half-elf, half-vampire hybrid! Who'd have thought? Oh, well, I suppose I would have, but that's beside the point! Heh.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddddd, I've got nothing more to say. You can take it from here, Scarecrow.**

**Next time: **_Ah, meet we again, eh, hardy Wanderers? What have ye t' say? Can th' Pumpkin King with th' skeleton grin make peace with th' Vampires this day? And what of th' Archives of th' Black Blood Clan? What secrets do they hold that can turn th' Fates' hands? A Mother's love burns harsh and true, but a Father's neglect will turn e'en th' fairest moods blue. And atop yon Spiral Hill, a skeleton sings a sweet melody; a tale of passionate love for th' broken, ye shall see. 'Til next we meet, dear friends! (cackles)_

**I just love that Scarecrow. Please review; you're all doing so well!! And we're just getting started! Lots more to see and read! Until next update!**


	14. Vampires

**Okay, I'm apologizing in advance because while I am starting this on July 6th, 2009, this may not be added until September. It sucks not having the internet. But the good news is this: I've applied for my classes at college, and the library there has the internet. The only thing now is that updates will be a lot less frequent because I'm going to have a shitload of work to do. Sure, being an English major is a lot more flexible when it comes to the classes I HAVE to take as opposed to the ones that I CAN take, but still, I have English I, Precalculus I, Intro to French, Intro to Psychology, and Intro to Music. That's a lot of hard subjects and I don't plan on relaxing while in college. And that's not all; I'm only going to a community college and I applied for the transfer program. So, I'll be going to a four-year college after these next two years . . . hopefully.**

**But, unlike Jeremy (my co-author from Rabid Chibi Squirrels, INC., who dropped off the face of the earth when he went to college), I promise I'll try to take some time to update and keep you all on your toes as much as possible. I only ask that you be patient and bear with me because I really, really, REALLY am going to miss updating so much. Thanks guys, for all your support!**

**Once again, I do not own **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**; Tim Burton does. I only own my OCs and this plot. And I also do not own the Paris Opera House, or the **_**Titanic**_**, though the reference is for my cousin.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for your continued support and your reviews. I believe that this is the most reviews I've gotten since **_**The Kyofu Tournament.**_

**To **_**pianist101**_**, thank you so much for your review. To know that you did something out of the ordinary for yourself by reviewing before the story was completed, that brought me great joy and a whole lot of self-esteem. I'm so glad you like this story, and you are absolutely on the head when it comes to Jack's behavior, but it'll all be revealed soon (I think). I'm actually thinking of hinting at something that happened to Sally in a later chapter (possibly the next one or at the end of this one). Thank you for reviewing and please feel free to leave any criticism or anything you feel you need to tell me about the story.**

**To **_**Gotta Dance 88**_**, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I wanted Bella to have another person to identify with and who could act as a big sister, sort of. And I love the scarecrow to death; he's just too cool! And he'll be in chapter 16, and we're that much closer to knowing his identity! I can't wait, I really can't!! Thanks again and please review!**

**To **_**Halloween29**_**, I can't believe I have so many people on the edge of their seats with Celeste! But I'm so glad you like it, really! There's more scarecrow goodness in chapter 16, so don't go anywhere! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**To **_**tk9017**_**, I'm so proud of you! Lolz. Thanks for all the support and advice you give me! Illustrious . . . now I have to go consult my dictionary; darn you English teachers! Ha! I love you; keep reviewing!**

**To **_**thegypsy**_**, thanks! I was trying hard to figure out how to make Celeste's situation difficult but make it interesting at the same time. I'm so glad you like it! Please keep reviewing! It makes me happy to know I have dedicated reviewers like you!**

**And finally, to **_**Ryuu-Kitsune-Onna1**_**, thank you so much for reviewing and for your character!! She'll be mentioned next chapter. I'm so glad that you like the story and that you were inspired to create a character. I hope you like how it goes from here! Please review!**

**Shade's Hollow**

**Summary:**__Three years after her mother, the previous Spirit Dancer of Halloween, disappears, Bella Wraith has no other option but to seek out answers from the only person who could possibly help her, Skeleton Jack, the Pumpkin King. But now, questions have begun to arise, ones that cannot go unanswered, and Bella is in danger from not one, but two rising foes out to seize control of the power of the Spirit Dancer and Halloween Town.

**Chapter 14: **Vampires

As they walked through the streets of Halloween Town, side-by-side, Bella periodically glanced from Jack to the Halloween gates, the evening upon the Spiral Hill in her mind. Celeste had disappeared around a corner, supposedly to go back to her mansion in order to keep a sense of normalcy in case her uncles checked on her. "They don't know that I can transform into a bird and escape, so if I'm gone one minute and suddenly back the next, they'll never let me out and they'll turn the bars on the window into something less manageable for me," she'd told them. Jack and Bella understood and assured Celeste that they would be around to negotiate her release shortly.

Still, Bella continued to think of Spiral Hill. Jack had told her so much that night, but her had still kept something from her, for reasons that he believed would compromise something. He'd seemed nervous, maybe even scared; not the usually headstrong and bubbly Pumpkin King that she knew. His words from that night echoed through her skull and she tried to make sense of them.

_"Bella, if you knew . . . the darkness that lied in someone's heart, a corruption . . . in someone you held dear, someone . . . you could come to love . . . would you still love them, knowing there was a stain on their soul? Maybe not an evil, but an . . . imperfection?"_

Someone she held dear . . . Could he have been talking about her family? A close friend? Was he talking about Troy? Worry filled Bella's heart; Troy had once been what she would have considered a friend, or a very close acquaintance, but the way he'd been acting lately was troubling her. He had never once, in the few years that she'd known him, challenged her faith in Skeleton Jack or her mother's disappearance. Or laid a hand on her. For him to have said the things he did . . . it more than worried her. It downright scared her.

Jack glanced down at her and noticed the way her mouth was set in a firm line, the way her eyebrows clenched together and how her forehead wrinkled in deep thought. Something was wrong; Jack could definitely sense it. He only wished he knew what it was. He was no mind reader and he so desperately wanted to know what was on Bella's mind ninety-nine percent of the time. He figured that the only way he would ever find out would be merely to ask.

"Is something troubling you, Bella?" he questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at him, a slight hitch in her stride that told him he'd just broken her concentration. He glanced sorrowfully down at her. "You seem down. You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah," Bella answered, giving him a half-smile, "I know." She glanced back down at the cobblestones before meeting his gaze once more. "It's just . . . I was wondering . . ."

"About?" Jack prompted.

"About Troy, back in Shade's Hollow." The name was foreign to Jack, though he was certain he'd heard it before. He felt his own non-existent eyebrows knit together in frustration as he thought. "What could have made him change so much?" Bella continued.

Jack had to think back. He was certain that there was something he was missing. He thought hard, back to the Spiral Hill, back further to the ceremony. His gaze narrowed in irritation as he thought of the one face he never wanted to see again; the one who clasped Bella's arm and tried to pull her away from the King's Gate, away from Halloween Town where she belonged, away from Skeleton Jack, her protector. The youth who had fled in fear of Skeleton Jack, the King of Halloween; the one who had sought to drag Bella down into his own misery.

_Oh, _that_ Troy._

Thinking about it, it was probably reasonable for Bella to worry, to care, after all, she'd never been anything other than kind and considerate; and Troy was a part of her town, a former friend. Jack knew that it was part of what made her Bella, but still, he couldn't help but feel a dark stab of jealousy course throughout him. She was _his_ Spirit Dancer, not Troy's. That thought, at least, brought him some comfort.

"Time does that to people sometimes," he answered. "Sometimes a heart can change, drastically. A person you think you know could become something completely different." His tone sobered as he near whispered, "A monster . . ." He only knew that those words were too true; he wanted to deny that he'd been anything but a curious saint, yet Bella's word from the night before repeated, like a mantra, in his head.

_"Nobody is perfect, Jack. Perfection is fake; it's a lie. I would rather be with someone who could admit to their flaws than someone who believed not to have any."_

_Someday,_ he vowed, not in confidence, but in dread, _I'll show her my flaws. I won't be proud of them, and the change may not be intentional, but someday, surely, she'll see me for who and what I am._

---

The dark castle rose up before them, as foreboding as it was beautiful in its own way, and Bella had to crane her neck to peer into the highest window. Sure enough, there was the pale face of Celeste, looking back out at them. Though Bella couldn't see very well from all the way down there, she was sure that the half-vampire was smiling. She'd soon be set free.

Jack led her up the front steps to the large doors and, with his bony fist, knocked three times. The doors swung open automatically and Jack confidently strode forward, Bella trailing behind him. They emerged into a grand foyer, dimly lit by the glow of two candelabras that stood by a large flight of stairs. From what Bella could see, which was not much to begin with, the stairs seemed to widen out and go up to opposite sides of the castle. If there had been more light, Bella was certain that the stairs would be reminiscent of the _Titanic_. If she let her imagination wander, she could almost see the entire foyer of the ship, or maybe the Paris Opera House.

Almost.

But there was no grand chandelier, no brilliantly lit, golden staircase that seemed to climb straight to Heaven. These cold marble stairs were draped with a dark wine-colored carpet, and they climbed into a black oblivion. Bella could hear the scamperings of mice within the stone walls and the steady drip of water echoing throughout the castle. She turned to where Jack was, but she could barely see him in the glow of the candles. He turned to her and she thought she saw a rueful smile stretch across his skull, or was that a smirk? He gently grasped her by the arm and pulled her with him, toward the staircase.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs, gazing up into the infinity of space that was still not illuminated by the candles. The stairs disappeared ominously into the darkness. Bella glanced at the wax from the candles that dripped down over the metal frame of the candelabra and pooled on the floor. That alone gave the castle a gothic atmosphere, not mentioning the darkness and the gloom.

"Jack Skellington," a low voice hissed out of the darkness, making Bella's skin crawl. She turned her attention to the tall man gliding down the stairs with a lit candle to guide his way, though Bella was sure that he didn't need it to see in the dark. It must have been for them to see him. This man was dressed in all black, a cloak of some sort, that left his pale head and hands exposed. Upon counting his fingers, she found that he had only three to speak of. Very unusual . . . .

Glancing back up at Jack, she saw him raise his chin with a defiant smirk on his skull. "Hello, Dimitri," he stated, stepping forward.

"So good to see you again, my liege," Dimitri bowed, his thick Transylvanian accent echoing through the castle. "May I ask what brings you here to our humble abode?" The vampire lifted his head and regarded Bella with a look that bordered on provocative.

Sensing Dimitri's intentions, however subtle they might have been, Jack's face grew stern and he stepped in front of Bella, commanding Dimitri's attention straight to him. "I've come to discuss some things with you. I hope we're not intruding." Bella knew he was doing it again-his Pumpkin King thing-and she was grateful for it. The vampire's gaze had made her feel as though she were on the menu; he seemed intent on devouring her.

"Never, Jack," Dimitri turned a smile the Pumpkin King's way. "You are always welcome here. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"Two matters, actually, Dimitri," Jack stated. "While on our way to see you, we noticed a woman in the highest tower. In all the times I have seen you and your brothers in the Square, I've never once met her. Who is she?"

Dimitri stiffened, his face fell and he withdrew slightly. He turned his gaze up towards the highest tower, then shifted back to Jack and Bella. "I apologize, Jack, but Celeste must stay with us. You see, she is not one for this town; there are those who would not approve of her and wish her gone."

"Please, Dimitri," Jack stated, "I want to understand the situation better. Why has she never been in the town before? Why have I never met her?"

The vampire gave out a great sigh and motioned for them to follow him. "I will tell you her story; come." He turned and started up the stairs. Gently, Jack grasped Bella's hand and led her up with him. For a moment, there was silence, until Dimitri began to speak again.

"We were originally five brothers, Jack," he stated, "Vlad, Ilya, Gregori, Raoul, and I. But one day, in his wanderings, Raoul came upon a woman on the outskirts of the town and followed her into the Hinterlands. She was strange and our brother was smitten by the heady scent of her blood, and her potent magic. She was not from our town, but from another world, far away in some distant universe.

"This place, she told him, was filled with light and joy; Raoul was too curious and left with her. We never saw him again. Years passed, and the woman appeared again, this time to us. Jack, she was different, not horrifying in the least and it troubled us. She laid a bundle at our feet and said that this child was Raoul's. When we demanded to see him, she told us that he was in a place that no one but her could reach and that he was quite content there. She said that he no longer had any desire to return to Halloween town, but that he sent his regards."

That was strange; Celeste had told Bella and Jack that her mother had left her with her father, and that her father had then died. Bella wondered who was telling the truth, and if the mistake in stories was intentional of not. "And this woman," Bella asked, "What was she? Did she tell you?"

"She was a Light Elf, a being so utterly different than us vampires," Dimitri answered, "Her radiance blinded us, yet she was both dark and light."

Bella thought about Celeste, about how contrasted her pale skin was against her hair, and the strange light in her crimson eyes that had seemed ethereal. The vampire's words made sense. She imagined an older version to compare her to, a motherlike figure. Celeste had been more than just a girl. She had seemed wise beyond her years, so it had to have been her Elven blood.

"Mortals would call it beauty, but we vampires hate the light of day, and Cassandra was a sun beam who had taken our brother. But yes, we took Celeste, if grudgingly. It was then that we decided to keep her locked away. We sensed power inside of her that we dared not release unto our town. And her blood would be unwelcome in this town," Dimitri stated.

"You don't know that," Bella stated. Jack stared at her, waiting to defend her should the need arise, but she just continued. "Celeste seems like a nice person, and she wants to walk around like you all do. She wants freedom."

Dimitri turned to stare at her. "She is not, and will never be like us," he stated, bitterly. "She loves the daylight and she sleeps at night, while we loathe the sunshine and we roam in the darkness. She is not one meant for darkness, so we keep her by the sunlight. She cannot take blood, so we must given her sustenance. Celeste is dangerous; if she ever learns to wield her power, it will be the downfall of Halloween town."

"Please, Dimitri," Bella begged, "Give her a chance. She can't be bad. You sound like you hold a grudge so deep against Celeste's mother than you are unwilling to allow Celeste the same freedom. Do you think she'll turn on you or leave you? If so, then you need to have more faith in her. You've all been father figures to her, and I know that she does look up to you, but she just wants leniency. She wants the same freedom that everyone in Halloween town has."

Jack was, to say the least, amazed. Bella was showing a lot of bravery by standing up to the head of the Vampire Brothers. And she was doing it for a just reason, pleading on the behalf of someone that she considered a friend. Jack didn't let it show, but he was extremely proud of her, so much so that he damn near swelled with it. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, both to aid her in climbing the steep stairs and to give her courage and confidence.

He could see that Dimitri was mulling it over, but he needed the final piece to make up his mind. Jack knew that if he had to sway him in any way, he had to do it using his status as Pumpkin King and the rules of the town. "Dimitri, I'm afraid that you need to release Celeste. I understand that you wish to keep her here, but she is not technically a citizen of Halloween town, and she needs to be legalized. If she is the appropriate age, then she can file as a legal adult."

"But who will care for her and keep her from harm?" Dimitri asked after a brief silence. He was finally cracking. Being a fair King, Jack smiled and lent him the final piece of the bargain.

"I promise that she'll be in good hands, but if she is over the age restriction, it becomes her decision as to what she wants to do." He saw Dimitri pause at the top of the stairs, one hand on the handle of a large, heavy door. He sighed and turned back to them, his eyes drifting to Bella. He turned from the door and strode to her.

"You are a very brave woman," he told her. "Fine. I'll release her, but you must promise to keep her under control."

Bella's eyes lit up in joy. "I don't think she'll be much trouble. I'll take her to the Mayor to get her situated in the town."

Dimitri stared at her for another moment before going back up the stairs and opening the door, beckoning them inside. They stood in the doorway while Dimitri went over to Celeste, who was sitting by the window in a high-backed chair carved out of stone. She lifted her head and met Bella's eyes, her lips twitching into a smile. Dimitri stood over his niece and then knelt to take her pale hand in his.

"Forgive us, Celeste," he stated, softly, "We meant to give you a home where you could be safe, but we were so blinded by our own anger at your mother. We've lied to you and kept you from the world. Is this what you want? Freedom?"

The half-vampire nodded, a confused look crossing her features. She waited patiently while her uncles filed into the room and explained to her what had happened to her parents. "We do not know why you were left with us, Celeste," Vlad, the shortest of the brothers, stated. "Or what has become of your parents."

"So, they are alive? Both of them?" Celeste questioned, softly.

"As far as we are aware, yes, but we are not sure," Gregori told her. He was shorter than Dimitri and rounder, and he seemed the most distant.

Throughout the entire exchange, Jack and Bella stayed in the background, waiting to be announced. When Dimitri turned to them, they went over. Jack shook Celeste's hand and Bella winked at her from behind him.

"The Pumpkin King, Jack, has agreed to take you to see the Mayor to declare you as independent," Dimitri explained. "You'll . . . finally have the freedom you want . . . and deserve."

Celeste stood and embraced each of her uncles. "You've taken such good care of me, but now it is my turn."

"Be responsible," the final vampire brother, Ilya, told her. "If you ever are in need of blood, you know who you can come to."

"I'm sure we can ask the doctor to assist us," Jack assured them. He turned to Bella and smiled. "You know how to get back?" At her nod, he continued, "Get her set up with the Mayor. I have other things to discuss with the Vampire Brothers."

"All right," Bella smiled, turning to the vampires. "Thank you so much." And on that note, she hurried Celeste out of the tower. Jack turned back to Dimitri, his face falling. The vampires all prepared themselves for whatever he had to say, knowing that it would not be the most pleasant.

"What may we help you with, Jack?" Dimitri asked.

Taking a deep breath, Jack broke the news. "I need to see the Black Blood Archives."

**Okay, I'm not so proud of this chapter, but a lot of stuff has happened. It seems so rushed, but I'll see what happens and if I decide to re-edit it. Oh well...**

**So, Celeste is free! What are these powers that the brothers speak of? Does Celeste know about them? And Jack is finally speaking to Dimitri about the Black Blood Records. So much has happened, but more is yet to come! Let the Scarecrow speak!**

_**Next Time:**__Friends, th' tale hath just begun, as night falls with th' setting of th' Pumpkin sun! Th' Black Blood Records, th' vampires recall, lie not with them, but with one who knows all: th' final volume of th' Black Blood Clan; her fate now rests in th' Spirit Dancer's hand, for harmony is a key for which friendship does strive, but does this key lay broken? Nay, 'tis alive! Th' Spell Singer holds th' answers to all, th' fate of th' broken, not merely to fall. With powers unheard of for miles around, th' solution to th' problem lies with spirits unbound. But Bella shall see through th' glittering frost and weep for th' King who doth grieve for love lost._


End file.
